


Tabula Rasa

by lariatta, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Миди от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: A little bit of angst, Amnesia, Bisexual Sylvia Tilly, Bullshit Science, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mystery, POV Alternating, Second First Meetings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lariatta/pseuds/lariatta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Экипаж «Дискавери» теряет память. Не имея ни малейшего понятия, кто они и кем друг другу являются, доктор, двое ученых и инженер вместе пытаются обратить процесс, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но кажется, одна парочка не может оторвать глаз друг от друга.





	1. Кто я?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604444) by [lucyisalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyisalive/pseuds/lucyisalive). 



  
Она открыла глаза.  
  
_Где я? Я не узнаю это место… не знаю… как я попала сюда? Где это «сюда»?_  
  
Какие хорошие вопросы. Хотя и бледнеют в сравнении со следующим.  
  
_Кто я?_  
  
Да, определенно, этот вопрос важнее.  
  
_Кто я?_ Нет ответа.  
  
_Как меня зовут?_ Все еще ничего.  
  
_Откуда я попала сюда? Почему я ничего не помню? Что я? Что случилось со мной? Кто я? КТО Я?_  
  
Я лежу на полу.  
  
Мысль без вопроса в конце стала таким облегчением, что она с отчаянной силой ухватилась за нее.  
  
_Я лежу на полу. На полу в комнате с четырьмя стенами, двумя кроватями и одной дверью. Я одна. Здесь тихо — слышно только слабое гудение вокруг. На мне одежда. Она обтягивающая, темно-синего цвета. Здесь есть окна, в окно видны звезды._  
  
Она составила список вещей, которые знала. Пол. Комната. Стена. Кровать. Дверь. Одна. Тихо. Гудение. Одежда. Обтягивает. Темно-синяя. Окно. Звезды. Каждое слово что-то значило, вызывало зрительные образы в сознании.  
  
Сознание. Еще одно слово. У нее было сознание.  
  
Она медленно села, стараясь заметить возможную боль. _Если я чувствую боль, это может значить, что я ранена. Это гудение, вероятно, от какого-то рода механизмов. Эти звезды порождены термоядерным взрывом за много световых лет отсюда._  
  
Она постаралась собраться с мыслями, вспоминая образы солнечных систем и планет. Океанов, лесов и гор. Дня и ночи. Растений и животных. Городов, домов, небоскребов и дорог. И людей. И существ. Таких разных. Целая галактика, наполненная бесконечным разнообразием жизни.  
  
Она сосчитала до десяти и обнаружила, что может делать это на нескольких языках, хотя и не могла сказать, каких именно. Все же она мысленно перечислила алфавит этих языков в поисках самого привычного для себя.  
  
Она начала вспоминать и массу научных знаний. _Число «пи» равно 3,14159265. Скорость света — 2999792458 метров в секунду. Коэффициент преобразования между массой и энергией равен скорости света во второй степени. Скорость звука составляет…_  
И так далее. И так далее. Ничего из этого не отвечало на самый главный вопрос.  
  
_Кто я?_  
  
Значит, у нее амнезия? Она обрадовалась, вспомнив нужное слово.  
  
Какой-то инстинкт подсказывал ей, что она должна быть испугана. Но другое, более сильное чувство утверждало, что испытывать страх нелогично, он не поможет ей в этой ситуации. Ей следует быть последовательной. Решить проблему.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, она внимательней изучила свое окружение. Обе аккуратно застланные кровати выглядели идентичными. Знак отличия на каждой подушке напоминал стрелу странной формы со словами внизу.  
  
_U.S.S. Discovery._  
  
За окнами не было горизонта, не было земли, ничего. Лишь бесконечное количество звезд.  
  
_Космос. Я — в космосе. Космический корабль? Или космическая станция? Я — член экипажа?_  
  
Совладав с собою, она подошла к зеркалу в глубине каюты. В нем отразилась молодая темнокожая женщина, приблизительно 5 футов ростом, с короткими кудрявыми волосами и карими глазами. Ее одежда выглядела как униформа — полностью темно-синяя за исключением серебряных полос на обоих боках и плечах.  
  
С облегчением она нашла слово для своего вида. Человек. Я — человек.  
  
И… все. Больше ничего в каюте не могло подсказать, кем она была или с какой целью здесь находилась. Очевидно, ответы придется искать в другом месте.  
  
Она нерешительно подошла к автоматически открывшейся двери и вышла в коридор со стенами, похожими на стены каюты позади нее. Легкий изгиб коридора ограничивал обзор в обоих направлениях. Секция казалась заброшенной, но вдалеке отчетливо слышались звуки, заглушающие гудение корабля — плач, встревоженные и раздраженные крики.  
  
Со слабым «вуууш» дверь закрылась позади нее, и она инстинктивно обернулась. Ее взгляд упал на надпись посередине двери. Два имени:  
  
_Сильвия Тилли_  
Майкл Бёрнем


	2. Пустота

С того момента, как они одновременно пришли в себя, девушка не произнесла ни слова и так и сидела перед компьютерной консолью, обхватив колени руками. В ее глазах читалась видимая паника, но она продолжала молчать, настороженно глядя на человека в другом углу помещения.   
Мужчина смотрел на нее точно так же. Ему хотелось бы знать, помнила ли она что-нибудь, чувствовала ли себя такой же пустой, как и он.   
Девушка выглядела очень молодой. Ее непокорные рыжие волосы выбились из аккуратного пучка, а на круглом лице явственно читался страх.   
Решив, что кому-то из них рано или поздно придется заговорить, он нервно прочистил горло.   
  
— Гм… вы что-нибудь помните? — его собственный голос звучал незнакомо.   
  
Эти слова, казалось, разрушили заклятие. Она вздохнула с облегчением и немедленно затараторила:   
  
— Нет, я ничего не помню, но если я и помню что-то, то ничего конкретно обо мне или о том, откуда я. Я ничего не помню о своем прошлом или как я попала сюда, но я знаю всякие вещи, так что это совсем не похоже на мозг новорожденного или что-то подобное. Я просто не знаю, как и когда я получила эти знания. Я совершенно сбита с толку. Мне так страшно…   
  
— Притормозите, черт возьми. Не паникуйте.   
  
_По крайней мере, они помнили, как разговаривать. И какими словами ругаться._   
Незнакомка уставилась на землю, очевидно, смущенная своей неожиданной болтливостью.   
  
— Отлично, — продолжал мужчина, — похоже, у нас обоих наблюдается своего рода… селективная потеря памяти. Нам стоит попытаться узнать, где мы...   
  
— Мы носим похожую одежду! — выпалила девушка.   
  
— Да, точно. Отличное наблюдение, — действительно, они носили идентичную синюю униформу. — Полагаю, это значит, что мы — члены одной команды?   
  
Удивительным образом этот факт его приободрил. Само наличие совпадающей одежды доказывало, что он не вывалился из ниоткуда, а существовал ранее.   
  
Да, бреши в памяти пугали и, более того, дезориентировали. Ничего не понимать, не иметь никаких личных воспоминаний и одновременно — быть кем-то и знать что-то. Чертовски много знать, если точнее.   
  
Особенно о….   
  
Он посмотрел на операционную консоль перед ним и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что понимает, как работать на ней, словно информация на экране запустила весь его незаурядный интеллект.   
  
_Prototaxites stellaviatori. Мицелий. Мицелиевая сеть._  
Вены и мускулы, держащие нашу галактику вместе.   
  
— Я понимаю все это… — пораженно сказала девушка. Она также подошла к рабочей станции и уже просматривала данные на ней. — Как я могу знать что-то и… не представлять, откуда я знаю это?   
  
— Я не уверен, — ответил мужчина. — Нужно разобраться, что вызвало потерю памяти, и узнать, где мы. Наверное, нам следует…   
  
Он махнул в сторону двери на другом конце комнаты. Но прежде чем кто-то из них успел двинуться, раздался голос, звучащий вокруг и над ними.   
  
_— Всем, кто слышит это. Вы находитесь на космическом корабле U.S.S. Дискавери. Говорит мостик. Мы считаем, что в результате пока неизвестного нам события все на борту потеряли память. Просим весь персонал немедленно направиться в грузовой отсек в нижней части корабля, чтобы попробовать узнать, что случилось, и найти решение. Схемы корабля доступны с любого компьютерного терминала. Если кого-то не затронул этот феномен, пожалуйста, немедленно сообщите мостику. Конец связи._   
  
Мужчина и девушка обменялись встревоженными взглядами.   
  
— Мы на космическом корабле? В космосе? — первой сказала девушка.   
  
— Думаю, это объясняет униформу, — пробормотал мужчина, открывая схемы корабля. — Грузовой отсек рядом. Идем туда.


	3. Логичные вопросы

К тому времени, как женщина нашла грузовой отсек, там уже собралось довольно много народу.   
Все они принадлежали к разным видам, хотя большая часть были людьми, подобно ей.   
Их одежда представляла собой вариации все той же синей униформы, отличающиеся лишь серебряными или золотыми полосами по бокам. Отдельно от всех стояла группа людей в ослепительно белой форме.   
В воздухе витали ощутимые нервозность и напряжение, в различной степени отражающиеся на лицах окружающих. Если тот, кого она слышала по интеркому, прав, значит, никто не помнил, кем они были. Хотя, возможно, она знает о себе немного больше.   
  
Сильвия Тилли? Или Майкл Бёрнем? Если предположить, что она очнулась в своей собственной каюте, то одно из этих имен принадлежало ей. Она мысленно проговорила каждое имя, пытаясь найти отзвук узнавания в одном из них. Ничего.   
  
В этот момент в грузовой отсек зашли двое. Один из них был человеком, а второй — высоким гуманоидом. «Келпианец», — вспомнила женщина.    
Кашлянув, чтобы привлечь внимание, человек обратился к собравшимся:   
  
— Спасибо, что пришли сюда. Думаем, вы все сейчас сбиты с толку. В таком же недоумении находимся и мы. Но мы просим вас соблюдать спокойствие и вместе попробуем решить эту задачу.   
  
— Вы знаете, почему мы ничего не помним?   
  
Женщина оглянулась, чтобы увидеть заговорившего. Им оказался светловолосый мужчина с очень бледной кожей. Рядом с ним стояла рыжеволосая девушка настолько молодая, что смахивала на подростка.   
  
— Нет, — ответил первый человек. — Мы просканировали систему жизнеобеспечения корабля в поисках веществ, которые могли бы вызвать подобный эффект, но поиски оказались безрезультатными. Следующим шагом будут поиск причины медицинского характера.   
  
— Видимо, с этим можем помочь мы, — сказала невысокая женщина из группы в белой одежде. Несмотря на явную нервозность на лице, ее голос звучал уверенно. — Мы — врачи, — махнула она, обозначая группу возле нее.   
  
— Вы уверены в этом? — спросил первый с сомнением.   
  
— Мы все очнулись вместе в комнате, напоминающей медотсек, у всех есть обширные медицинские знания, так что это логическое предположение. Думаю, мы могли бы провести неврологическое сканирование всех на борту. Возможно, оно поможет найти причину.   
  
— Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы провести сканирование всего экипажа?   
  
— Около суток, если начать прямо сейчас, — пожала плечами женщина в белой одежде.   
  
Остальные медики поддержали ее кивками.   
  
— Отлично, — сказал первый мужчина, — тогда всем членам команды приказано явиться в медотсек согласно составленному медицинским персоналом расписанию   
  
— Приказано? — голос светловолосого спорщика звучал скептически. — Без обид, но кто конкретно назначил вас главным?   
  
Заговорил келпианец:   
  
— Когда все на мостике пришли в себя, этот человек сидел в кресле посредине комнаты, по-видимому, в капитанском кресле. Логично предположить, что он является капитаном.   
  
— И по этой причине мы будем делать все, что он сказал?   
  
— Да, — ответил назвавшийся капитаном голосом, не оставляющим место для споров. Несколько мгновений блондин выдерживал его взгляд, прежде чем отвести глаза в сторону.   
  
— Если у вас есть предложения о дальнейших действиях, я с охотой выслушаю их, — дипломатично предложил капитан.   
  
— Без сомнения, в компьютере есть личные дела, из которых мы можем узнать кто мы.   
  
— Мы проверили это, но они защищены файерволом, — капитан закатил глаза, прежде чем продолжить. — К сожалению, никто не помнит кодов доступа.   
  
— Можно ли позвать на помощь?   
  
— Учитывая ситуацию, я не склонен выдавать наши координаты, посылая сигнал. Мы понятия не имеем о местонахождении вражеских войск, которые, возможно, только и ждут, чтобы воспользоваться этим.   
  
— Вы просканировали территорию вокруг корабля в поисках пространственных или временных аномалий, способных вызвать такой эффект?   
  
— А вам знакомы какие-то… пространственные аномалии с подобным эффектом? — в голосе капитана явно слышалась снисходительность.   
  
Блондин нахмурился:   
  
— Вы спрашивали о предложениях.   
  
— И я с радостью приму их для рассмотрения. У вас есть приказ. Свободны.   
  
Женщина с интересом наблюдала за деловой суетой, начавшейся после слов капитана. Скорость и эффективность, с которой члены команды повиновались приказам, утвердили ее в мысли, что судно было военным. Дисциплина и контролируемое спокойствие отражались на лицах вокруг, и она знала, что они все беспрекословно подчинятся полученному приказу.   
  
Все, за одним примечательным исключением.   
  
Женщина пробилась сквозь толпу к месту, где ранее стоял светловолосый спорщик. Она не могла в точности обосновать, почему ее тянуло к нему, но он задавал капитану логичные вопросы, а что-то внутри нее уважало логический подход.   
  
К тому времени, как она добралась до места, там стояла лишь рыжая девушка, растерянно оглядывающаяся вокруг.   
  
— Привет. Где твой друг?   
  
Рыжеволосая несколько раз моргнула, явно встревоженная.   
  
— Эмм... я не уверена. Он просто ушел, я не знаю почему. Он не выглядел особо счастливым... Гм, не думаю, что ему очень понравился капитан. Как бы то ни было, рада познакомиться! Меня зовут...   
  
На последних словах осознание и смущение отразились на ее лице, а уже протянутая для рукопожатия рука дрогнула. Это выглядело так мило, что женщина улыбнулась.   
  
— Рада познакомиться, — сказала она, ни капли ни кривя душой.


	4. Повторные первые знакомства

Мужчина не видел в этом никакого смысла.  
  
Около семидесяти пяти человек прошли сканирование в поисках причины этой коллективной амнезии, и абсолютно никаких результатов. Так каким образом сканирование именно его мозга стоило траты чьего-либо времени — особенно его личного?  
  
Кроме того, может он и не знал, кем был, но его мозг, определенно, был исключительным. И он не хотел, чтоб кто-либо тыкал в него. Особенно, если этот кто-то не вполне уверен, что является врачом.  
  
Тем не менее, он собирался подчиниться приказам капитана, если это и вправду капитан. В не самом радужном настроении блондин вошел в помещение, которое по всеобщему соображению было медотсеком.  
  
— Привет, я пришел на сканирование, — объявил он ближайшей фигуре в белом, женщине-андорианке.  
  
— Доктор там, — ответил она, показывая в другой конец комнаты.  
  
_То есть, ты имеешь в виду, там кто-то, считающий себя доктором._  
  
Шагая к биокровати в указанном направлении, мужчина осторожно осмотрел незнакомца, который вскоре будет возиться с приборами возле его мозга. Человек в белом стоял к нему спиной, изучая информацию на падде, по-видимому, данные последнего сканирования. Услышав шаги, доктор обернулся.  
  
_Ох._  
  
— Привет, — сказал доктор мягким дружелюбным голосом.  
  
— Привет, — ответил блондин.  
  
Последовали несколько неловких моментов тишины, когда они разглядывали друг друга.  
  
— Простите, — сказал он, отведя глаза. — Наверное, это часть, где я обычно представляюсь, но...  
  
— Все нормально, — мягко улыбнулся доктор. — Сегодня весь день такой. Давайте, присаживайтесь, располагайтесь поудобней. — Он махнул в сторону биокровати позади него.  
  
Устроившись на кровати, блондин украдкой взглянул на доктора, который возился с оборудованием у изголовья кровати. Его белая униформа одновременно и скрывала, и подчеркивала атлетическую фигуру. Он также был человеком, смуглым, намного смуглее блондина, с карими глазами и коротко стриженной бородой.  
  
_Он... красив._  
  
Шокированный этой непрошеной мыслью, блондин немедленно отругал себя за то, что отвлекается.  
  
— Так что, вы настроены на сканирование сегодня? — спросил доктор.  
  
_Ты пожалеешь, что спросил._  
  
— О, я в предвкушении. Кто бы не захотел довериться незнакомцу с амнезией, который может быть, а может и не быть доктором, чтобы тот занялся исследованием органа, жизненно важного для твоего существования?  
  
Если собеседника и задела его грубость, он не показал этого:  
  
— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы не повредить части, необходимые для вашего выживания, — ответил он с искрой веселья в глазах. — Но не привыкайте слишком сильно к вашим лобным долям.  
  
Блондин нахмурился. Сарказм казался более приемлемым, когда он сам являлся источником подобных замечаний.  
  
— Я не вижу в этом всем никакого смысла, — сказал он прямо. — Я видел первые результаты и знаю, что вы ничего не нашли. Так зачем тратить еще время?  
  
— Вы правы, пока мы ничего не обнаружили, — сухо ответил доктор, все еще ничуть не раздраженный, — но мы пытаемся собрать все возможные данные для обработки медицинским компьютером. С большим количеством информации мы наверняка найдем закономерность.  
  
Блондин с неохотой мысленно согласился, что собеседник совершенно прав, но промолчал, не желая признать свое поражение. Темнокожий доктор, наверное, прочел это в последовавшей каменной тишине, и улыбнулся, показав блестящие белые зубы.  
  
_Когда он так делает, то становится еще красивее..._  
Соберись, черт тебя дери.  
  
— Вы уже узнали, чем занимались на корабле? — спросил доктор. Одновременно он набрал что-то на падде, и аппарат над его головой засветился.  
  
— Ученый. Точнее, астромиколог. Я так думаю.  
  
— Космические грибы?  
  
— На самом деле, это намного сложнее.  
  
— Откуда вы это знаете?  
  
— Гм… это же я работаю с ними.  
  
Доктор рассмеялся:  
  
— Так вы тогда умный?  
  
— Да. Фактически, я уверен, что я — гений.  
  
— Хм. А я как раз задумался, что за огромное скопление нейронов находится в вашем мозжечке… — продолжая набирать что-то на падде, сказал доктор. — Думаю, мы обнаружили ваше эго.  
  
Блондин нахмурился снова, стараясь сдержать улыбку:  
  
— Мозг работает не так.  
  
— О, я уверен, что вы знаете, как именно. Гений и все такое, — глаза доктора смеялись.  
  
И блондин не сдержался: улыбка разлилась по лицу, прежде чем он смог сдержать ее. Впервые с момента пробуждения в лаборатории он почувствовал себя расслабленным.  
  
— Закончили! — внезапно сказал доктор.  
  
Блондин моргнул, удивленный. Все прошло быстрее, чем он ожидал.  
  
— Ой… отлично.  
  
Это случилось, когда он приподнялся, чтобы сесть. Доктор протянул руку помочь, и его пальцы коснулись плеча мужчины. Внезапный толчок чего-то пронесся между ними, как удар электричества, теплый, но, тем не менее, заставивший блондина вздрогнуть. Голубые глаза встретились с карими.  
Момент дрожал в воздухе между ними, а потом рухнул, разбившись об пол.  
  
Чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, блондин поддался нестерпимому желанию сбежать, прежде чем предательский румянец выдаст его.  
  
— Гм… спасибо, — промямлил он, поспешно слезая с кровати.  
  
— Пожалуйста! — крикнул доктор вслед ему. Приложив всю силу воли, блондин заставил себя не оборачиваться. Он не видел, как доктор смотрел ему вслед.


	5. Пироги

Зайдя в столовую, блондин с облегчением увидел уже знакомую рыжеволосую макушку. Заметив, что обладательница этой макушки была не одна — рядом сидела темнокожая темноволосая женщина, — он на мгновенье заколебался, но, решившись, заказал в репликаторе еду и подошел к ним.  
  
— Привет! — с энтузиазмом встретила его рыжая. — Познакомься с моим новым другом!  
  
Она показала на осторожно улыбнувшуюся женщину рядом с ней.  
  
— То есть, я сказала, новый друг, но… может быть она — старый друг. Мы же не знаем наверняка, да? — рыжеволосая внезапно нахмурилась. — То есть… это просто предположение. Я не хочу показаться странной или.… о боже, надеюсь, это не прозвучало слишком самонадеянно, я не хотела обидеть тебя, прости меня, пожалуйста…  
  
Пока блондин остолбенело наблюдал, как рыжая девушка сражалась со словами, еще больше запутываясь с каждым предложением, ее соседка пришла ей на помощь.  
  
— Все в порядке, — с улыбкой прервала она ее лепет. — Ты меня не обидела. Судя по тому, что мы видели в грузовом отсеке, на этом корабле не так много экипажа. Я уверена, что по меньшей мере, мы знакомы.  
  
Рыжая девушка ответила ей благодарной улыбкой.  
  
Повернувшись к блондину, темнокожая женщина сказала:  
  
— Это же вы выступили против капитана в грузовом отсеке.  
  
Мужчина вздохнул.  
 _Отлично. Ты уже заработал определенную репутацию. Репутацию засранца._  
  
— Просто я не привык доверять тому, кто при первой же возможности объявляет себя главным, — пробормотал он.  
  
Темнокожая женщина кивнула, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
— Я понимаю, что нам нужен руководитель, — продолжал блондин, — и совсем не рвусь получить эту должность. Просто хочется, чтобы нам дали высказаться, понимаете?  
  
— Да, — медленно ответила женщина. — Согласна с вами.  
  
Рыжеволосая внезапно издала короткий смешок.  
  
— Что? — смущенно спросил блондин.  
  
— Я тут подумала, как неловко будет, когда мы все вспомним, и окажется, что он — не наш капитан, — ее глаза озорно блестели.  
  
Блондин фыркнул.  
  
— Очень неловко, — согласился он. Небольшая мелочная часть его немедленно возжелала, чтобы это оказалось правдой.  
  
— Думаю, теоретически, это может быть любой, да? — продолжала рыжая девушка. — Это, без сомнения, не я — я слишком молодая. Но это можешь оказаться и ты, — она посмотрела на темнокожую женщину.  
  
— Я? — удивилась та.  
  
— Конечно! Ты могла бы быть хорошим лидером.  
  
Темнокожая женщина отрицательно покачала головой:  
  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны говорить так, но думаю, что я — скорее ученый, а не занимаю командную должность.  
  
— Правда? Какой именно ученый? — с живостью спросил блондин.  
  
— Тяжело сказать точно, — нерешительно ответила женщина.  
  
— Таким образом она хочет сказать, что одаренная во всем, — с улыбкой заметила рыжеволосая.  
  
— Я бы никогда так не сказала.  
  
— Ты к тому же и скромная. Еще одно доказательство, что из тебя получился бы хороший лидер.  
  
Темнокожая женщина снова отрицательно покачала головой:  
  
— Нельзя утверждать это наверняка. Мы же ничего про себя не знаем.  
  
— Пусть, — ответила рыжеволосая, — но даже без наших воспоминаний мы остались теми же людьми, да? Наши личности ведь не могли измениться?  
  
— Возможно, — слегка нахмурилась ее подруга. — Личность можно описать суммой всего полученного ею опыта, но вероятно, даже если весь этот опыт оказался спрятан, итоговый продукт останется таким же.  
  
— Точно! — лучезарно улыбнулась рыжеволосая. — Это как испечь пирог, а потом потерять рецепт. Но ведь у тебя все равно остается пирог! И значит, ты можешь вычислить его ингредиенты!  
  
Блондин спрятал улыбку за чашкой кофе. Рыжеволосая девушка вызывала в нем чувство, крайне близкое к нежности.  
  
— Ладно, — сказала темнокожая женщина, включаясь в игру. — Так что мы можем узнать про... наши пироги?  
  
— Мы уже знаем, что твой пирог — блестящ и логичен, и мог бы быть отличным лидером, — заулыбалась рыжеволосая.  
  
— Ты мне льстишь. Боюсь, твоей аналогии не хватит в полной мере.  
  
— Я работаю над этим. Ну и насчет меня, мой пирог... — рыжеволосая запнулась на секунду в поисках слов, — молодой?  
  
Собеседница улыбнулась:  
  
— Свежеиспеченный, можно сказать. И я подозреваю, он еще и очень умный.  
  
— И милый, — не раздумывая, добавил блондин.  
  
Рыжеволосая девушка в удивлении повернулась к нему:  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ага, — смутился блондин, — кто-то положил чересчур много сахара в пирог, — продолжил он, стараясь звучать саркастично и жалко проигрывая.  
  
— Спасибо! — разулыбалась рыжая девушка. — А как насчет тебя?  
  
Блондин поднял глаза на выжидательно уставившихся на него девушек и вздохнул.  
  
— Мой пирог долго стоял в духовке и стал слишком почерневшим и горьким, — закатил он глаза. — Мой пирог — тоже умен, очень умный, между прочим, но вдобавок он вспыльчивый и ворчливый.  
  
Внезапно на него накатило воспоминание о том красивом докторе, о мимолетном касании и взгляде этих великолепных карих глаз. И он выпалил, не задумываясь:  
  
— И не то, чтобы это имело значение, но думаю, что мой пирог довольно гомосексуален.  
  
Девушки уставились на него в замешательстве, а затем рыжеволосая громко расхохоталась:  
  
— Вижу, кто-то правильно расставляет свои приоритеты. И я, наверное, немного тоже.  
  
— Ты тоже?  
  
— Думаю, скорее я — би. То есть... не то, чтобы я много думала об этом, — она залилась краской. Возможно, это была игра воображения, но блондин мог поклясться, что при этих словах она на мгновенье глянула на свою темнокожую подругу.  
  
На некоторое время воцарилась неловкая тишина, пока рыжеволосая не заговорила снова:  
  
— Эй! Давайте придумаем себе имена.  
  
Блондин и темнокожая женщина с удивлением на нее посмотрели.  
  
— Пока мы не вспомним настоящие! Просто... мысленно я вас называю Грибной Мужчина и Логичная Женщина.  
  
Грибной Мужчина закашлялся, подавившись кофе, а рыжая девушка продолжала, ничуть не смутившись:  
  
— Но это звучит немного обезличенно, и я подумала, что хорошо бы придумать подходящие имена, пока все не утрясется, но если вы против, то все в порядке, но...  
  
— Отличная идея, — с сарказмом сказал блондин. — Называйте меня мистером Альбиносом. Очень подходящее имя.  
  
— Мы не будем называть тебя Альбинос, — фыркнула рыжая девушка.  
  
— Это лучше, чем Грибной Мужчина, ради всего...  
  
— Можно мне? — вмешалась темнокожая женщина. — Я бы хотела, чтобы вы называли меня Сильвией.  
  
— Сильвия? — переспросила рыжеволосая. — Почему Сильвия?  
  
— У меня есть основания предполагать, что Сильвия — мое настоящее имя. Оно написано на двери каюты, в которой я очнулась.  
  
— Замечательно! — широко улыбнулась рыжая девушка. — Очень красивое имя!  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила темнокожая женщина. — А что ты выберешь?  
  
— Хм... — рыжеволосая задумалась на мгновенье. — Пожалуй, я назову себя Дороти!  
  
Мужчина фыркнул.  
  
— Из всех имен мира ты выбрала Дороти, — покачал он головой. — Хотя ты знаешь… мне нравится. Оно подходит тебе.  
  
— Спасибо! Я тоже так считаю, — улыбнулась Дороти. — Остаетесь только вы, мистер Грибной Альбинос.  
  
Блондин вздохнул:  
  
— Понятие не имею, какое имя мне подойдет. Выбери для меня.  
  
— Хм, как насчет Марка?  
  
— Марк?  
  
— Да. Ты выглядишь, как Марк.  
  
Блондин взвесил мысленно имя и решил, что оно… не вполне неприятно.  
  
— Ладно, пусть будет Марк*.  
  
(*примечание переводчика: отсылка к Марку из мюзикла «Рент», сыгранного исполнителем роли Пола Стамеца Энтони Рэппом)


	6. Матрица

_Напоминание:_  
Майкл = Сильвия  
Пол = Марк  
Тилли = Дороти  
  
Слегка подотстав, Дороти следовала за Марком и Сильвией на пути в научную лабораторию.  
  
Как-то само собой получилось, что, не обсуждая этого специально, они начали вместе искать пути решения существующей проблемы. По дороге в научную лабораторию Марк и Сильвия с пылом обговаривали идеи, а Дороти пыталась не отстать ни от быстрых шагов увлеченных коллег, ни от их дискуссии.  
  
— Одновременно на всю команду можно воздействовать лишь единственным путем — через системы жизнеобеспечения, — убедительно сказала Сильвия. — Предлагаю начать с них. Это не может быть ни еда, ни вода: на схемах корабля видно, что все репликаторы используют отдельные контуры.  
  
— Но все репликаторы в столовой управляются одним контуром, и, вероятно, все используют столовую, так что стоит поискать и там, да? — задумчиво отметил Марк.  
  
— Не исключено. Но наличие вахт на корабле предполагает, что все едят посменно, а значит, любое биохимическое вещество повлияло бы на команду в разное время.  
  
— Но мы все подверглись воздействию и очнулись одновременно, — нахмурился Марк. — Ладно, согласен. Так что, система жизнеобеспечения?  
  
— Это наиболее вероятный вариант. Хотя капитан сказал, что они уже проверили ее.  
  
— Да, но капитан не ученый. Он с легкостью мог пропустить что-то.  
  
Сильвия покачала головой:  
  
— Капитан и мог бы ошибиться, но сомневаюсь, что ошибся компьютер.  
  
— Все же считаю, что мы должны провести собственные исследования, прежде чем мы исключим эту возможность.  
  
— Согласна.  
  
Дороти прислушивалась к обмену репликами между коллегами, отчаянно мечтая высказать какую-то удачную догадку. Они были такие умные. Это почти пугало.  
  
Следующие несколько часов используя компьютер и свои объединенные огромные знания, невольные союзники сканировали системы жизнеобеспечения на любое вещество, обладающее эффектом амнезии, которые только могли вспомнить. Когда анализ ничего не выявил, они взяли образец воздуха и протестировали его вручную — на случай, «если данные компьютера окажутся недостоверными». Но и тут ничего. Марк продолжал припоминать все более странные грибы, присутствие которых в образцах следовало проверить, но все результаты оказывались отрицательными.  
  
В какой-то момент Дороти перестала предлагать свои идеи. Сильвия и Марк были всегда на три шага впереди, и она отчаянно нервничала, боясь показаться им глупой. Вместо этого она калибровала и перекалибровывала поисковые параметры компьютера — Марк и Сильвия настаивали, чтобы это тоже производилось вручную, не полагаясь на голосовые команды.  
  
В конце концов, после пяти бесплодных часов Марк со вздохом раздражения откинулся на спинку кресла:  
  
— Это ни к чему нас не приведет.  
  
— Согласна, — сказала Сильвия. — Придется исключить эту версию.  
  
— Что дальше? — вклинилась Дороти, стараясь звучать бодро.  
  
Сильвия посмотрела на Марка:  
  
— Ты предлагал капитану что-то еще? Пространственные или временные аномалии?  
  
Марк закатил глаза:  
  
— Должен признать, что тогда я хватался за соломинку.  
  
— Тем не менее, нельзя исключить существование некоего галактического феномена, обладающего подобным действием на неврологическую активность органических форм жизни.  
  
— Никогда ни о чем подобном не слышал.  
  
— Я считаю, что будет разумным рассмотреть такую возможность.  
  
— Хорошо, давай. Компьютер, — сказал Марк, от нетерпения пренебрегая ручным управлением, — просканируй пространство вокруг корабля. Есть ли на расстоянии светового года от нашей позиции высокоэнергетические источники рентгеновского излучения?  
  
— Ответ отрицательный.  
  
— Квазары?  
  
— Ответ отрицательный.  
  
— Квантовые нити?  
  
— Ответ отрицательный.  
  
— Омикроновские частицы?  
  
— Ответ отрицательный.  
  
— Сверхновые А-типа?  
  
— А-тип сверхновых не влияет на неврологическую активность органических форм жизни, — недоуменно сказала Сильвия.  
  
— Очень даже влияет, если в них упасть, что, должен признаться, сейчас звучит соблазнительно, — с сарказмом парировал Марк.  
  
У Дороти вырвался нервный смешок, который она немедленно попыталась подавить.  
  
— Я понимаю, что отрицательные результаты разочаровывают. Но это не должно нас обескураживать. Мы продвигаемся, — вздохнула Сильвия.  
  
— Хочется на это надеяться, — ответил Марк, потирая переносицу. — Мне кажется, у нас заканчиваются правдоподобные гипотезы.  
  
На несколько мгновений воцарилась напряженная тишина. Наконец заговорила Дороти:  
  
— Может это сбой в матрице, — неловко улыбнулась она.  
  
Марк и Сильвия удивленно уставились на нее. Казалось, никто не понял шутки. От смущения Дороти немедленно захотелось свернуться в клубочек, но тут раздался голос капитана по интеркому:  
  
— Внимание всем, неврологическое сканирование завершено. Медицинский компьютер будет обрабатывать данные несколько часов. Если члены экипажа хотят отдохнуть, можно временно использовать любую каюту в жилом отсеке. Все двери открыты. Конец связи.  
  
Три союзника посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Хорошо бы немного поспать, — сказала Сильвия.  
  
— Поддерживаю, — согласилась Дороти.  
  
Марк покачал головой:  
  
— Мы не можем позволить себе терять время!  
  
— Марк, игнорировать свои физические потребности, истощая свой мозг и тело, пока они не смогут больше функционировать — нелогично, — тихо, но настойчиво, возразила Сильвия.  
  
Марк вздохнул:  
  
— Ладно. Но я найду себе что-то сам. Без обид. Мне хочется побыть одному.  
  
— Конечно. Я тебя полностью понимаю, — Сильвия повернулась к Дороти. — Ты тоже хочешь побыть одной? Я собираюсь вернуться в каюту, в которой проснулась. Там есть две кровати. Ты хочешь присоединиться?  
  
Дороти от удивления открыла рот, но собравшись, выпалила:  
  
— Гм… да, конечно. То есть, «да, я хотела бы пойти в ту каюту с тобой». Не «да, я хочу побыть одна». Без шуток, я совершенно определенно не хочу оставаться наедине с моими мыслями. Гм… да.  
  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась ей Сильвия. Затем она повернулась к Марку: — Увидимся через несколько часов.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — устало ответил он.  
  
Дороти улыбнулась и помахала ему, выходя вслед за Сильвией.


	7. Компания

На самом деле Марку не следовало удивляться. На корабле с экипажем менее полутора сотен человек совсем не сложно встретиться с одним и тем же человеком дважды. Но когда в открывшихся дверях турболифта он увидел уже знакомого доктора, то не поверил своим глазам.  
  
— И снова привет, — улыбнулся доктор, подвигаясь в сторону, чтобы Марк мог зайти. Тот уже чувствовал, как краснеет, но в этот раз убежать с достоинством не получилось бы. Он зашел в турболифт, улыбнувшись доктору.  
  
— Куда? — через несколько секунд спросил доктор.  
  
_Да, точно. Предполагается, что ты скажешь турболифту, куда ехать. Идиот._  
  
— Гм… Инженерная. Простите.  
  
Когда турболифт начал движение, доктор снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Разве вы не устали? — немного обеспокоенно спросил он.  
  
— Гм… вообще-то я просто ищу, где бы поспать. Я слышал объявление, что мы можем занять любую каюту на это время, но… не знаю, мне от этого как-то не по себе.  
  
Последние полчаса он блуждал по кораблю, заглядывая в каюты, и немедленно чувствуя себя неуютно от вида личных вещей. Неважно, что случилось: вторгаться в чужое пространство казалось неправильным. В конце концов он решил вернуться в лабораторию, в которой очнулся. Этот вариант не приводил его в восторг, но выглядел лучше, чем альтернатива.  
  
Доктор согласно кивнул.  
  
— Понимаю, о чем вы. Многие из медицинского персонала решили спать в медотсеке. Но, проторчав в этой комнате целый день, меня уже тошнит от вида одних и тех же стен. Так что я вспомнил про грузовой отсек и решил устроиться в нем. Подумал, что можно реплицировать пару одеял и поспать на полу, — он замялся на секунду, прежде чем продолжить. — Гм. Простите, если я немного забегаю вперед… может вы присоединитесь ко мне? Не могу обещать, что будет удобней, чем в инженерной, но… там потрясающий вид на звезды. И может вы захотите, чтобы кто-то составил вам компанию…  
  
Марк смотрел на него, разрываясь между паникой и восторгом. Боже, почему его сердце колотилось так сильно, как будто он только что пробежал марафон?  
  
_Успокойся, черт тебя дери. Он просто дружелюбен. Это не значит, что он… Он просто ищет компанию. Пустяк. Успокойся._  
  
Поняв, что еще не ответил на вопрос, Марк прочистил горло, стараясь придать своему голосу твердости.  
  
— Да. Да, это было бы замечательно. Спасибо.  
  
Доктор снова улыбнулся, блеснув зубами. Сердце Марка пропустило удар.  
  
_Успокойся._  
  
— Кстати, вы можете называть меня Марком, — сказал он, стараясь контролировать голос.  
  
— Марк?  
  
— Мы с парой знакомых решили дать себе имена, пока воспоминания не вернутся. Они подобрали для меня имя Марк.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Марк! — улыбнулся доктор, протягивая руку. Марк поднял бровь от абсурдности этого шутливого приветствия, но пожал ему руку, выразительно закатив глаза. Это развеселило доктора еще больше. Смеясь, он продолжил: — Некоторые в медотсеке сделали так же, но я не смог придумать имя, которое чувствовалось бы правильным. Так что я пока остановился на «Докторе».  
  
_«Доктор», хм. А это горячо._  
УСПОКОЙСЯ, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ.  
  
К облегчению Марка грузовой отсек оказался пустым. Очевидно, никому не пришла в голову схожая идея. И хорошо: Марк совершенно не представлял, как получилось бы заснуть в компании с кучей незнакомцев.  
  
Вслед за доктором он прошел от шаттла до дальнего конца отсека, где лишь растянувшееся от пола до потолка силовое поле отделяло их от звезд и холодного вакуума космоса.  
  
Пока доктор вводил инструкции в ближайший репликатор, Марк смотрел на звезды. В прошлый раз ему было не до того, но сейчас он видел — открывающийся вид полностью соответствовал обещаниям доктора. Не блокируемые ничем, кроме тусклого света корабля, сияли бесчисленные звезды. Почти параллельно горизонтальной оси силового поля бледной светлой полосой лежала один из спиральных рукавов галактики. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем прекрасней казался ему вид.  
  
Поразительное зрелище. И романтичное, к тому же. Марк поспешно прервал ход своих мыслей, пока его не занесло не туда.  
  
Оглянувшись, он заметил доктора, несущего сверток с одеялами в одной руке и поднос с едой в другой.  
  
— Я решил, что вы могли проголодаться, — ставя поднос, объяснил доктор. Заметив улыбку Марка, он вопросительно поднял брови: — Что?  
  
— Просто подумал, как же мог я сомневаться, что вы — настоящий доктор, — закатил глаза Марк. — Ваше стремление заботиться граничит с одержимостью.  
  
Доктор рассмеялся и положил одеяла на пол.  
  
— Наверное, это инстинкт, — согласился он.  
  
Марк заметил, что тот разложил одеяла достаточно близко, хотя и не вплотную.  
  
Устроившись на одеялах и поставив поднос между ними, они ели в дружеской тишине. Сердце Марка еще колотилось, но внешне он держал себя под контролем.  
  
— Итак, — наконец сказал доктор, — что вы думаете насчет этого всего? Потеря памяти и прочее.  
  
Марк вспомнил, как доктор спрашивал, настроен ли он на сканирование сегодня. Почему его так волнует то, что думают и чувствуют другие? Может, он был психологом?  
  
«А ведь мы и не обсуждали это, — подумал Марк. — Все сразу кинулись искать причину. Никто и не порывался поделиться личными переживаниями, а я — особенно».  
  
Тем не менее, он попытался ответить правдиво.  
  
— Если честно, то я отношусь к этому, как к временному затруднению, — медленно сказал он. — Мое подсознание не отмечает потерю. И я надеюсь, что это не навсегда.  
  
— И у меня так же, — ответил доктор. — По крайней мере, так было сегодня. Конечно проще, пока я занимался сканированием в медотсеке. Отвлечь себя работой помогает, но сейчас…  
  
Марк внутренне согласился с доктором: теперь, когда изначальное замешательство проходило, он начинал испытывать ужас. И несмотря на попытки игнорировать его, отрицать, отвлечься, тот лишь становился сильнее.  
  
Что если он никогда не вспомнит, кем был? Никогда не вспомнит свое прошлое, как стал ученым, как очутился на летящем сквозь космос корабле, изучая межгалактические грибы все видов?  
  
Что если он никогда не вспомнит людей, которых любил? Если он кого-то любил. Была ли у него семья? Родители? Братья или сестры? Как бы они чувствовали себя, если бы он навсегда забыл их? И что если у него был… кто-то? Кто-то особенный. Партнер или муж? Странная мысль. В присутствии этого прекрасного мужчины казалось невозможным, что кто-то другой мог значить для него так много.  
  
Отталкивая эти мысли подальше, Марк сказал:  
  
— Нет смысла волноваться. Мы найдем ответ. Это не навсегда.  
  
— А что если навсегда? — серьезно посмотрел на него доктор. Странно. До этого момента он казался таким уверенным, а сейчас просто излучал уязвимость.  
  
Марк глубоко вздохнул:  
  
— Тогда нам придется смириться с этим. Начать все заново. Начать новую жизнь.  
  
_Возможно, вместе._  
  
Какая смешная мысль. Абсурдная. Но она внезапно окрасила будущее в радостные тона.  
  
— Наверное, да, — застенчиво улыбнулся доктор. Он взглянул на свои пальцы, суетливо теребящие одеяло. — Прости, что вывалил это на… тебя. С тобой легко говорить.  
  
_Легко? Это что-то новенькое._  
  
— Все нормально, — Марк припомнил слова Сильвии. — Думаю, это неудивительно, что нам легко друг с другом. Мы все — члены одной команды. Уверен, мы знакомы.  
  
Доктор взглянул в глаза Марка:  
  
— Возможно, мы… друзья?  
  
_Или больше, чем друзья._  
  
Несказанной мысль проскользнула между ними, но они знали, что каждый подумал это. Смотря в эти теплые глаза, Марк разрешил себе насладиться возможностью, что такой милый, заботливый, прекрасный доктор был его, что у них было совместное прошлое, что однажды они встретились и влюбились.  
  
Он отчаянно хотел вспомнить.  
  
В следующую секунду он нещадно корил себя за то, что позволил себе увлечься. Не было времени потакать своим личным фантазиям. Ведь именно этим и были его мысли. Лишь фантазиями.  
  
_Как будто такой, как он, мог заинтересоваться таким, как я…_  
  
Так опасно позволять себе подобные надежды, которые могут лишь разбить сердце. Он отвел взгляд и сказал себе, что ему лишь почудилось мимолетное разочарование в глазах другого мужчины.  
  
— Мы должны немного поспать, — в конце концов сказал Марк. Доктор кивнул.  
  
Они устроились на одеялах, рассматривая крышу грузового отсека и звезды.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Доктор.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Марк.  
  
Почему он так спокойно засыпает возле незнакомца? Марк вспомнил свое недавнее заявление Сильвии и Дороти о том, что хочет побыть один. Что в этом докторе было такого, что заставило исчезнуть желание остаться в одиночестве? Что в нем было такого, что теперь Марк никогда не хотел быть один?  
  
Уже засыпая, Марк слышал дыхание доктора в трех футах. Жаль, что не ближе.


	8. Связи в период изоляции

Сильвия проснулась после нескольких часов беспокойного сна от звуков легкого посапывания Дороти, раздающегося с кровати слева. Дисплей цифровых часов показывал 06:23 — еще один час до того, как медицинские данные станут доступны.   
  
Лежа в темноте, прислушиваясь к дыханию Дороти, Сильвия обдумывала ситуацию. Прошлой ночью какая-то часть ее надеялась, что она проснется с вернувшейся памятью, но теперь эта глупая надежда умерла. Прошло почти двадцать четыре часа с того момента, как она очнулась на полу этой каюты без малейшего представления о предыдущей жизни, а значит, теперь не осталось ни малейших сомнений, что это не просто случайность.   
  
Хотя она и сказала Марку ранее, что вся их вчерашняя работа не была бессмысленна, все же ее охватывало разочарование от отсутствия прогресса. И, несмотря на голос логики, твердивший ей, что отбросить все гипотезы — так же важно, как и подтвердить их, ее тревожило, что они ничего не достигли.   
  
Она задумалась, почему не дает потакать этому разочарованию, почему не пускает его на передний план своего сознания, как сделал Марк вчера. Пока все остальные люди были так открыты в своих чувствах, она, наоборот, хотела похоронить их, контролировать. Такое тревожное чувство — понимание, что она отличалась от окружающих ее людей.   
  
Сильвию накрыло странное ощущение одиночества, хотя какая-то часть ее была смущена этим: нет смысла чувствовать себя одинокой. В конце концов, они все находились в одной лодке — образно говоря.   
  
Она посмотрела на безмятежно спящую Дороти. Что-то было особенное в этой девушке — то, что вызывало странное желание дотронуться, довериться. Она вспомнила, какой жизнерадостной вчера была рыжеволосая девушка, какой оптимистичной, какой готовой предоставить утешение и поддержку людям возле нее. Именно таких качеств и не хватало Сильвии. Может поэтому она чувствовала свою неспособность налаживать контакты с другими.   
  
Вздохнув, она села и потерла глаза. Немедленно сопение сбоку прекратилось. Дороти открыла глаза и зевнула.   
  
— Доброе утро! — радостно сказала она.   
  
— Доброе утро, Дороти. Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
  
— Отлично! То есть, совсем как вчера. Без изменений. Ты?   
  
— Так же.   
  
Дороти вылезла из-под одеяла и села лицом к Сильвии.   
  
— Посмотрим на это с другой стороны: скоро будут доступны медицинские данные. Уверена, мы найдем там какие-то ответы.   
  
И снова Сильвию удивил оптимизм соседки. Он согревал ее сердце, заглушая тихий голос внутри нее, вещавший о нелогичности подобного воодушевления.   
  
— Давай сперва позавтракаем, — продолжала Дороти, — а потом пойдем в медотсек посмотреть на результаты.   
  
Дороти внезапно замолчала и нахмурилась. Когда она заговорила снова, в ее голосе явственно слышалось волнение:   
  
— То есть… если ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже пошла, что…   
  
Сильвия ничего не поняла.   
  
— Почему я могу не хотеть идти с тобой? — с замешательством спросила она.   
  
— Ну, понимаешь… — протянула медленно краснеющая Дороти.   
  
Сильвия не понимала. Ничего. Внутри нее снова поднимала волна раздражения на себя. Любой человек мог бы понять, почему она не может?   
  
— Я действительно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — сдалась она.   
  
— Гм... Ты и Марк — просто гении. Вы очень умные. И ты такая уверенная в себе, знаешь все, что делаешь и почему ты здесь. А я… Ну, я чувствую себя довольно бесполезной, если честно. Знаю, вчера я ничем вам не помогла, хотя очень пыталась. Я не хотела сказать что-то глупое или мешать, когда вы так интенсивно работали и думали. Так что я пойму, если ты захочешь, чтобы я не путалась под ногами сегодня. Просто… Да. Прости.   
Замешательство Сильвии ранее и в сравнение не шло с тем, что она испытывала сейчас. Дороти думала, что она — бесполезна? Каким образом она пришла к этому заключению?   
  
— Дороти, — наконец сказала Сильвия, — наши воспоминания о вчерашнем дне очень отличаются.   
  
Дороти взглянула на Сильвию.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивленно спросила она.   
  
Сильвия заколебалась. Ей хотелось выразить подруге благодарность за ее теплоту и дружелюбие, за оптимизм перед лицом ужасных обстоятельств, за поддержку, доброту и сообразительность. Но она не знала, как передать это словами, и не чувствовала себя эмоционально готовой к подобному объяснению. Так что Сильвия вернулась к привычному для нее логическому пути.   
  
— Дороти, сколько раз ты вручную перекалибровывала компьютер вчера?   
  
Перед ответом Дороти на секунду замешкалась:   
  
— Гм, раз сто, вроде?   
  
— 137, если быть точным. И сколько времени в среднем занимала у тебя эта процедура?   
  
— Наверное, около двух минут, — нахмурилась Дороти.   
  
— В среднем, 105 секунд.   
  
— Ты посчитала это? — с восхищением спросила Дороти.   
  
— Да, но не в этом дело. Суть в том, что я не могу перекалибровать компьютер менее, чем за 3 минуты. Подозреваю, что большинству людей потребуется, как минимум, десять. Ты ухитрилась в течение пяти часов постоянно делать это за 105 секунд в среднем. Дороти, если бы не ты, мы бы не сделали так много вчера. Прости, что не сказала об этом раньше. Я решила, что это очевидно и так, — Сильвия на мгновенье заколебалась. — Кажется, у меня сложности с пониманием эмоций и мыслей людей. Я невероятно благодарна тебе за твое присутствие вчера, и буду благодарна за твою помощь сегодня. Не могу говорить за Марка, конечно же, но думаю, он согласится со мной.   
Пока Сильвия говорила, Дороти смотрела на нее, заливаясь все более интенсивным румянцем, и не знала, как ответить. Пытаясь скрыть свое смущение и радость, она прошептала:   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
— Да абсолютно не за что, — мягко ответила Сильвия. — Ты, кажется, упоминала завтрак?   
  
Дороти заулыбалась до ушей.   
  
— Звучит отлично, — воскликнула она.   
  
— Тогда пошли.   
  
Чувствуя себя чуть менее одинокими, подруги покинули каюты.   
  
***   
  
Проснувшись, доктор не спешил открывать глаза.Он наслаждался ощущением тепла, которое, казалось, окутало его, тихим дыханием и запахом, таким правильным, таким комфортным. Тепло.   
  
Слишком тепло.   
  
Он распахнул глаза. Светлые волосы закрывали ему обзор - спящий Марк лежал в семи дюймах возле него. Он был так близко. Очень близко. Недостаточно близко.   
  
_Наверное, он перекатился ко мне, пока мы спали._   
  
Нет, подождите. Он чувствовал край одеяла и гладкий пол грузового отсека под собой.  _Я перекатился тоже._  
  
Он знал, что должен отодвинуться обратно: слишком близко, слишком… интимно, а значит — неправильно.   
  
Но, к сожалению, все увещевания его рациональной части разбивались, как волны о скалу, об тоску, от которой изнывало его сердце, душа, и откровенно говоря, тело.   
  
Именно тоску он почувствовал, когда увидел прекрасного блондина-ученого, выступившего против капитана. Она только выросла, когда тот пришел в медотсек со всем своим сарказмом, умом и эго, и почти поглотила его прошлой ночью, когда ему так хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться, или поцеловать, или…   
  
_Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Это неправильно._   
  
Он посмотрел на спящего Марка. Блондин выглядел безмятежным, но его невероятно светлые брови немного хмурились. Доктору отчаянно захотелось дотронуться и разгладить эту морщинку между бровями, разбудить его и увидеть улыбку.   
__  
Нет, не делай этого. Ты не знаешь, кем вы приходитесь друг другу. У тебя нет никаких прав на него. Получится, что ты воспользуешься ситуацией.  
  
Опять голос разума. В этот раз с аргументом, который тяжело игнорировать. Кто знает, как сильно в долгосрочной перспективе скажутся импульсивные действия, совершенные сейчас? Сколько человек может это ранить? Нельзя игнорировать то, что, возможно, они сейчас не способны принимать здравые решения, в конце концов.   
  
Едва он решился передвинуться обратно на свое одеяло, Марк открыл глаза.   
  
Несколько секунд они смотрели в глаза друг другу, пока Марк не понял, где находится. За это время доктор увидел целый спектр эмоций в глазах другого мужчины: умиротворение, комфорт, счастье. И все это сменилось стыдом, как только тот вспомнил.   
  
Поспешно сев, сильно покрасневший Марк несколько секунд подыскивал слова.   
  
— Прости, — наконец сказал он. — Я забылся…   
  
— Все в порядке, — ободряюще ответил доктор. Чтобы скрыть собственное смущение, он постарался придать ситуации юмористический оттенок. — Вот что случается, если не поставить барьер.   
  
Марк неловко рассмеялся.   
  
— Точно. В следующий раз построим стену из подушек.   
  
_Следующий раз? Отлично._   
  
Доктор безуспешно попытался прогнать эту мысль.   
  
— Ты голоден? — спросил он. Марк отрицательно покачал головой. — Тогда давай пойдем в медотсек. Результаты уже должны быть доступны.   
  
— Отлично. Хорошая идея.   
  
Они скатали одеяла и оставили их свернутыми возле каких-то контейнеров. По дороге к турболифту доктор почувствовал, как рука Марка ненароком коснулась его руки. Он сдержался и не поддался желанию взять ее.   
  
_Не причиняй вреда. Не пользуйся ситуацией. Ты — доктор. Делай то, что правильно._


	9. Проверено трижды

  
Слегка нахмурившись, Сильвия изучала данные медицинского компьютера. Замешательство подруги вызывало у Дороти страстное желание помочь, но к сожалению, даже несмотря на ее ограниченные познания в неврологии она видела, что представленные результаты не имели смысла.   
  
— Вы уверены, что эти данные правильные? — спросила Сильвия.   
  
Врач-андорианка раздраженно вздохнула.   
  
— Да. Мы перепроверили их трижды. Понимаю, что это сбивает с толку, но могу заверить вас, что они точны.   
  
— Значит, мы ни на шаг не приблизились к решению.   
  
— К сожалению, нет.   
  
В этот момент двери медотсека открылись, и зашел Марк в сопровождении другого мужчины — доктора, как решила Дороти, судя по белой униформе. Она приветственно помахала, и Марк неохотно махнул в ответ.   
  
— Что-нибудь прояснилось? — нерешительно спросил он.   
  
— Сам посмотри, — махнула Сильвия в сторону медицинского компьютера.   
  
Марк и доктор посмотрели на экран, и на их лицах отразилось явное замешательство.   
  
— Подождите. Сканирование не выявило никаких повреждений неокортекса? — доктор неосознанно повторил вопрос Сильвии.   
  
— Ничего, — ответила Сильвия. — Кроме того, никаких изменений биохимии мозга во всех его участках. И посмотрите на данные МРТ.   
  
Замешательство доктора стало еще большим.   
  
— Что? В неокортексе вообще не регистрируется сигналов?   
  
— Нет. Однако они определяются в гиппокампе.   
  
— Этого следовало ожидать, — нахмурился доктор, — но данные сканирования неокортекса бессмысленны. Если нет повреждений… Эти результаты проверяли?   
  
— Трижды, — раздраженно ответила андорианка.   
  
— Это бессмысленно.   
  
— Извините, — раздался слегка тягучий голос капитана позади них, заставив их почти подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. — Кто-нибудь может объяснить эти результаты человеку, не получившему степень доктора наук в неврологии? — капитан выглядел явно раздраженным.   
  
Андорианка первой пришла в себя.   
  
— Конечно, капитан, — взволнованно сказала она. — Хорошие новости в том, что, как вы видите на экране, в неокортексе не регистрируется никаких повреждений. Это участок мозга, где находится наша эксплицитная память — память о личном опыте, которую мы все потеряли. И это хорошо: значит, наши воспоминания все еще хранятся там. Мы способны формировать новые воспоминания, так как безусловно помним все, что случилось с нами со вчерашнего дня. Это за счет активности гиппокампа. Проблема состоит в том, что в неокортексе не регистрируется никаких сигналов. Информация не передается. Без этих сигналов мы не можем получить доступ к нашей памяти.   
  
— Понятно. Тогда в чем причина вашего замешательства?   
  
— Ну, — вступила Сильвия, — так как неокортекс не поврежден и биохимические показатели мозга не изменены, то невозможно объяснить отсутствие сигналов. Теоретически, с нами все в порядке. Факт прекращения активности без видимой причины — просто беспрецедентный.   
  
Капитан поднял бровь:   
  
— Я бы сказал, что прецедент уже имеется, не так ли?   
  
— При всем уважении к вам, капитан, — скептически сказал Марк, — но без причины эффект невозможен. Если сигналы нашего мозга прекратились, значит что-то прекратило их. А это или повреждение мозга, или нарушение химических процессов, регулирующих эти сигналы.   
  
Дороти заметила, что глаза Сильвии внезапно расширились при этих словах, как будто ей в голову только что пришла идея.   
  
Капитан прочистил горло:   
  
— Ладно. Кажется, это не моя сфера. Оставляю вас с вашими гипотезами. Держите меня в курсе любых идей, но вам запрещается проверять что-либо без моего одобрения, понятно?   
  
— Да, капитан, — тихо пробормотали они. Дороти отметила про себя, что Марк лишь слегка наклонил голову.   
  
— Удачи, — капитан развернулся и вышел.   
  
— Мне нужно сообщить остальным членам экипажа, что результаты доступны, — вздохнула врач-андорианка, направляясь в кабинет.   
  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Наконец заговорила Дороти:   
  
— Как спалось? — обратилась она к Марку.   
  
Марк выглядел смущенным.   
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — ответил он. Дороти заметила, как он быстро взглянул на заметно смутившегося доктора.   
  
_Немного гомосексуален, да?_   
  
— Если ты не собираешься нас представить, — закатила она глаза на беспомощно пожавшего плечами Марка и протянула руку доктору. — Привет, меня зовут Дороти, это Сильвия.   
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — с улыбкой пожал ее руку доктор.   
  
— А как ты хотел бы назвать себя? — с живостью спросила Дороти.   
  
— Боюсь, у меня не получилось придумать себе хорошее имя.   
  
— Ага! — восторженно воскликнула Дороти. — Это потому что ты еще не встретил меня! Я ужасно хороша в придумывании имен.   
  
Доктор улыбнулся еще шире.   
  
— Ты придумала имя Марку, да? — спросил он, быстро взглянув на ученого.   
  
— Да, — ответила Дороти.   
  
— Тогда я признаю, что у тебя отличный вкус, — усмехнулся доктор. Марк покраснел еще сильнее.   
  
_Немного гомосексуален? Больше похоже на 1000 процентов гомосексуален!_   
  
— Одну минутку. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещала Дороти.   
  
Отчаянно желая сменить тему, Марк повернулся к Сильвии:   
  
— Кажется, у тебя появилась идея?   
  
— Возможно, — нахмурилась она, — но я бы хотела обсудить ее в другом месте. Скоро здесь будет полно людей.   
  
В турболифте Дороти внезапно воскликнула:   
  
— Есть!.. Гм, я имею в виду твое имя, — краснея, объяснила она повернувшимся к ней товарищам. — Простите, наверное, это прозвучало чересчур громко.   
  
— И? — улыбнулся доктор.   
  
— Джин.   
  
— Джин?   
  
— Сокращенно от Юджин.   
  
Марк усмехнулся:   
  
— Сначала Дороти, а теперь Юджин. Тебе определенно нравятся имена, вышедшие из моды еще в двадцатом веке, — несмотря на сарказм, его голос звучал тепло.   
  
— Самое время моде вернуться! — хохотнула Дороти. — Так что ты думаешь насчет Джина, Док?   
  
Доктор слегка задумался, прежде чем ответить.   
  
— Знаешь, мне нравится. Не могу объяснить, но оно чувствуется правильным.   
  
Дороти лучезарно улыбнулась:   
  
— Я же говорила, что лучшая в этом!


	10. Доверие

_Напоминание:_  
Майкл = Сильвия  
Пол = Марк  
Тилли = Дороти  
Хью=Джин  
  
Джин стоял перед компьютерным терминалом, молча изучая список веществ, которые остальные проверили вчера, удивляясь про себя его длине. После нескольких минут молчания, он отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Не могу придумать, чтобы еще добавить в ваш список. Вы подошли к вопросу очень скрупулезно.  
  
Сильвия кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, — время для новой теории.  
  
Невольные союзники собралась вокруг самой большой рабочей станции в научной лаборатории, внимательно слушая Сильвию.  
  
— Ранее, мы отталкивались от предположения, что потеря памяти вызвана или повреждением мозга, или изменением биохимического баланса. Так действуют вещества, вызывающие амнезию, и так работают галактические феномены. Тем не менее, медицинские данные доказали, что наши изначальные теории неверны. Поэтому я предполагаю, что некий фактор блокирует сами сигналы.  
  
— Продолжай, — заинтересовано сказал Марк.  
  
— Сигналы нашего мозга являются биохимическими по происхождению, но сами по себе они принадлежат к электрическим — их можно сравнить с нашими коммуникационными подпространственными сигналами. Существуют технологии, подавляющие коммуникационные сигналы, чтобы препятствовать общению кораблей. Теоретически возможна модификация этих технологий для подавления сигналов нашего мозга.  
  
Ее товарищи некоторое время обдумывали это. Проворачивая идею Сильвии в голове, Джин начинал понимать, почему Марк так быстро доверился ей, несмотря на свои инстинкты. Она была блестяща.  
  
Наконец Марк заговорил:  
  
— Настолько избирательная блокировка сигналов мозга говорит о очень точной настройке. Ведь они подавлены лишь в одном участке.  
  
Джин кивнул:  
  
— С медицинской точки зрения, сигналы каждого участка можно отличить. Так что, теоретически возможно изолировать точные длины волн и частот этих сигналов, но откалибровать так точно очень сложно. Безусловно, за пределами любой известной мне технологии.  
  
— Если твоя теория верна, — взволнованно сказала Дороти, — если кто-то разработал подобную технологию, то получается случившееся с нами — не случайность. Кто-то сделал это намеренно.  
  
Дрожь понимания пробежала по каждому из них. Джин попытался представить, что за человек мог бы умышленно это сделать, и почувствовал волну отвращения.  
  
— Но кто? — расстроено спросил Марк. — И почему? Должна быть какая-то причина. Никто не пытался нас атаковать. Мы даже не видели других кораблей. Какой может быть конечная цель?  
  
Даже будучи напуганным, Джин заметил, как активно Марк жестикулировал, излагая свои мысли. Это выглядело восхитительно.  
  
— Предлагаю отбросить спекуляции по этому поводу, — твердо заявила Сильвия. — Наша первоочередная цель — вернуть нашу память. Возможно, после этого ситуация прояснится.  
  
— Если предположить, что твоя теория верна, как можно обратить процесс? — спросил Джин.  
  
Сильвия нахмурилась:  
  
— Если следовать аналогии, единственный способ прекратить блокировку коммуникационных сигналов — это уничтожить или обезвредить сам блокиратор.  
  
— Допуская, что существует этот самый блокиратор, думаю, логично будет предположить, что он находится на борту, — сказал Марк. — Невозможно, чтобы прибор с такой тонкой настройкой действовал на длинных дистанциях.  
  
— Может нам обыскать корабль? — предложил Джин.  
  
— На это потребуются годы. Прибор может быть очень маленьким, — сказала Сильвия.  
  
— Раз он излучает своего рода сигнал для блокировки нашей мозговой активности, можем ли мы засечь его? — нерешительно спросила Дороти.  
  
Марк отрицательно покачал головой:  
  
— Корабль излучает тысячи разных сигналов, он просто потеряется в общем шуме.  
  
— Но что если мы узнаем точную частоту, которая нам нужна? — не отставала Дороти.  
  
Остальные пристально посмотрели на нее.  
  
— Как? — спросил Марк.  
  
Дороти на мгновенье занервничала, но затем собралась с духом.  
  
— У нас есть МРТ нормально функционирующего мозга. Я заметила в медотсеке — там были данные для сравнения. Используя данные обычно функционирующего мозга и нашего, мы могли бы смоделировать сигнал, блокирующий нормальную активность неокортекса. И если мы засечем подобный сигнал на корабле, то значит, что мы на правильном пути и сможем отследить его источник. Я не говорю, что это будет легко, но… гм, у нас есть доктор, разбирающийся в мозге, — она улыбнулась Джину, потом повернулась к Марку и Сильвии. — А вы высоко квалифицированные специалисты в квантовой механике. И я… ну, я могу помочь. Мы сможем сделать это, да? — она вопросительно посмотрела на остальных.  
  
Последовавшие несколько секунд тишины прервал Марк:  
  
— Дороти, это гениально.  
  
Глаза Дороти загорелись.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Согласен. Думаю, мы можем сделать это, — кивнул Джин.  
  
Сильвия лишь молча улыбнулась. Дороти слегка покраснела, но выглядела довольной.  
  
— Как уже сказала Дороти, это будет сложно, — вздохнул Джин.  
  
Марк посмотрел на него сияющими глазами:  
  
— Раньше начнешь, раньше поспеешь, дорогой доктор.  
  
Что-то в этом легком поддразнивающем тоне, которым Марк сказал это, заставило сердце Джина пуститься вскачь. На секунду он поплыл, абсолютно не способный сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме мягкого изгиба этих губ и глубокой синевы его глаз. Боже, в этих глазах можно потеряться.  
  
Голос Сильвии вернул его к реальности.  
  
— Должны ли мы поставить в известность капитана о наших планах?  
  
Они все заколебались, голос капитана раздавался в их ушах: «Вам запрещается проверять что-либо без моего одобрения».  
  
Наконец заговорил Марк:  
  
— Не думаю, что нам следует это делать.  
  
Сильвия посмотрела на него.  
  
— Ты ясно дал понять, что не доверяешь капитану, но если мы собираемся открыто не повиноваться его прямому приказу, нам нужна веская причина, — нерешительно сказала она.  
  
— Как насчет того, — предложил Марк, — что если мы правы, и прибор находится на корабле, тогда есть тот, кто положил его тут. И этим человеком может быть кто угодно, любой член экипажа, даже капитан. Не уверен, что стоит сообщать кому-либо о том, что мы собираемся сделать. Иначе мы можем спугнуть преступника. Мы не должны доверять никому.  
  
Несколько секунд Сильвия обдумывала это, а затем кивнула.  
  
— Звучит здраво.  
  
И тут внезапно им всем одновременно в голову пришла одна и та же мысль.  
  
Если мы не можем доверять никому, как тогда мы можем довериться друг другу?  
  
«Странно, — подумал Джин, — как можно проникнуться духом товарищества и уважения к совершенно незнакомым людям за такое короткое время, закладывая основы для настолько крепкой дружбы, что сама мысль о предательстве кажется невозможно болезненной».  
  
Они переглянулись между собой и сделали молчаливый выбор доверять. Приободренные своей верой, они приступили к работе.


	11. Идеальное сочетание

Они работали двадцать часов без перерыва, и, если бы не Джин, никому бы в голову не пришла мысль о еде — доктор настоял на перекусе реплицированными сэндвичами каждые несколько часов. Они ощущали давление времени, срочность, исходящую из возможной мысли, что их могут атаковать в любую секунду или обнаружить их работу.  
  
Даже несмотря на этот стресс, Сильвия чувствовала себя спокойнее, чем когда это испытание только началось. Иметь план, работать сообща для достижения определенного результата — невероятно успокаивало. Так здорово было работать вместе, размышлять над проблемой, стремиться навстречу общей цели.  
  
Сильвия не могла не заметить, как Марк и Джин кидали украдкой взгляды друг на друга, когда думали, что их никто не замечает. Иногда их руки будто бы случайно соприкасались, вызывая на их лицах улыбки.  
  
Она не была уверена, как истолковать их поведение. Их действия говорили о глубокой связи между ними, но разве могла подобная связь сформироваться за столь короткий период времени? Она заволновалась, что их толкал навстречу друг другу стресс, а это было опасным для них обоих. Но она не озвучила свои переживания, сконцентрировавшись вместо этого на задании.  
  
Наконец, они отошли от рабочей станции. Плод многих часов их трудов был на экране — программа, которая, используя данные МРТ, сможет вычислить точную частоту. А потом им останется лишь засечь на корабле сигнал с этой частотой.  
  
— Как мы можем быть уверены, что это сработает? — нерешительно спросил Джин.  
  
— Никак, — ответила Сильвия, — мы просто введем данные и будем надеяться, что наши вычисления точны.  
  
— Не думаю, что нам стоит сомневаться в себе, — крайне самоуверенно заявил Марк.  
  
— Как долго программа будут обрабатывать данные? — спросила Дороти.  
  
— Возможно, несколько часов, — ответила Сильвия.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал Джин, — нам всем стоит немного отдохнуть и поспать.  
  
Марк одарил его таким взглядом, будто у доктора выросла еще одна голова. В ответ Джин подчеркнуто тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— От нас уставших нет никакого прока, особенно когда обрабатываются данные. Лучшее, что мы можем сейчас сделать — это поспать, — терпеливо объяснил доктор.  
  
— Но что если результаты станут доступны, пока мы будем спать?! На счету каждая секунда! — воскликнул Марк.  
  
— Я запрограммирую компьютер передать сигнал на мой коммуникатор, как только вычисления будут закончены. И мы сразу же вернемся сюда, — сказала Сильвия. — Понимаю, это раздражает. Но доктор прав: нам нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Признав свое поражение, Марк вздохнул и согласно кивнул.  
  
— Кстати, где вы спали прошлый раз? — преувеличенно безразлично спросила Дороти.  
  
Марк открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, явно неспособный произнести ни слова. Его лицо стремительно заливал румянец, и Сильвия еще раз убедилась в своих подозрениях о природе их отношений.  
  
Джин, тем не менее, был невозмутим.  
  
— В грузовом отсеке. Хотите присоединиться?  
  
Марк резко дернулся, досадливо нахмурившись, но Дороти отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
— Боже, нет. Мне нужна кровать. Мы вернемся в каюту, где были прошлой ночью, — улыбнулась она Сильвии, и та кивнула в подтверждение.  
  
— Тогда увидимся через несколько часов, — тепло сказал доктор. — Ты идешь? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Марку, который выглядел немного сбитым с толку.  
  
После секундного замешательства Марк кивнул и последовал за доктором к выходу. Возле дверей он обернулся:  
  
— Свяжитесь с нами сразу, как только что-то узнаете, — с нажимом сказал он, выходя.  
  
Дороти весело фыркнула. Сильвия смущенно посмотрела на нее:  
  
— Не понимаю, что тебя так развеселило.  
  
— Эти двое — такие… котики, — заулыбалась рыжая девушка.  
  
— Котики? — нахмурилась Сильвия. — Между ними есть некая романтическая связь. Но… котики?  
  
— Они идеально подходят друг другу! — воодушевленно заявила Дороти. — Вспыльчивый гениальный ученый с золотым сердцем и милый, сострадательный, не менее гениальный доктор. Как в сказке, — она довольно вздохнула и улыбнулась Сильвии. — Даже вы, мисс Рациональность-и-Логика, должны признать, что они очень мило смотрятся вместе.  
  
Сильвия обдумала слова подруги на пути обратно в каюту. Было очевидно, что доктору и ученому нравилась компания друг друга. Они, казалось, даже светились, когда находились рядом. Так что ее беспокоило, в самом-то деле?  
  
— Я переживаю за них, — наконец сказала она, сама удивившись прозвучавшей правде. Она в самом деле переживала. Они были ей небезразличны. — Никто из нас не помнит свою жизнь до случившегося. Я надеюсь, что они проявят благоразумие. Не уверена, что позволить себе связь в данных обстоятельствах — логично.  
  
— Может, ты права, —ответила Дороти. — Но когда это любовь и логика шли в одной упряжке?  
  
— Наверное, никогда, — тоскливо сказала Сильвия.  
  
Дороти внезапно остановилась, немного испуганная.  
  
— О, нет. Сильвия, я совсем не имела в виду… я не подразумевала…  
  
— Все нормально, Дороти, — уверила Сильвия рыжую подругу. — Я поняла, о чем ты говорила. Однако, у меня… очень ограниченное представление о любви.  
  
Дороти взглянула на нее, пытаясь набраться смелости, а затем внезапно шагнула вперед и легко поцеловала щеку Сильвии. Сильно покраснев, она отступила назад и посмотрела прямо в глаза подруги.  
  
— Думаю, ты ошибаешься, — просто сказала Дороти.  
  
Сильвия удивленно моргнула несколько раз. Она не была уверена, как ей следует ответить на действия подруги, и была благодарна Дороти за то, что та, улыбнувшись, пошла дальше по коридору, тем самым избавив ее от необходимости отвечать.  
  
— Давай немного поспим, — сказала Дороти.  
  
Сильвия осторожно дотронулась до щеки, которую коснулись губы Дороти. Смущенная захватывающим ее теплом, она поспешила за подругой к каюте.


	12. Тащи меня к берегу…

— Почему ты предложил им пойти с нами? — выпалил Марк мучивший его вопрос, догнав Джина перед силовым полем грузового отсека. Джин удивленно взглянул на него.  
  
На пути от лаборатории они молчали, ощущая волны напряжения между ними, ставшие ощутимыми сразу, как они покинули успокаивающее присутствие Дороти и Сильвии. Сейчас Марк и Джин стояли в пустом грузовом отсеке с целой галактикой, расстилающейся перед ними, смотрели друг на друга и будто балансировали над невидимой бездной.  
  
Джин озадаченно моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Гм. Не знаю. Я просто пытался быть вежливым, и все, — его голос был осторожным, защищающимся.  
  
— Ага, — смущенно сказал Марк. Он удивился, когда Джин пригласил Дороти и Сильвию присоединиться. Какая-то часть его считала это место принадлежащим им. Только им. Теперь он чувствовал себя глупо.  
  
Марк правда очень старался. Весь день он пытался сосредоточиться на неотложном задании. Не было времени для потакания собственным слабостям — слишком многое было на кону. Но каждый раз, случайно поймав взгляд доктора, на него накатывало все: улыбка Джина, звук его голоса, ощущения, которые он испытывал рядом с ним. Теперь Джин стоял здесь, — лицо, освещенное только звездами и мягким свечением силового поля, — и казался Марку неземным существом, будто он сам был источником света, а не просто отражал его.  
  
Марк не понимал, как другой человек, практически незнакомец, которого он технически знал лишь последние двое суток, мог вызывать у него такую бурю эмоций. В глубине души он надеялся, что производит на доктора тот же эффект. Как бы наивно это не звучало.  
  
Но, наверное, нет. Слишком много Марк полагался на шутливые реплики, флирт и признаки интереса в глазах Джина, которые, как ему казалось, он разглядел. Принял желаемое за действительное. Да, именно так все и было. Но прежде чем беспокойство полностью поглотило Марка, доктор вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, я… я солгал. Мне не следовало лгать тебе.  
  
Он выглядел почти смущенным. На секунду он посмотрел на звезды, видимо набираясь мужества, а потом повернулся к Марку.  
  
— Дело не в вежливости. Мне хотелось, чтобы они пошли с нами, так как я думал, что их присутствие сделает вещи проще.  
  
— Проще?  
  
— Я думал, что если бы я не буду наедине с тобой, то будет проще. Меньше вероятность, что я сделаю что-то такое, о чем пожалею.  
  
Во рту у Марка пересохло, сердце, казалось, колотилось где-то в горле.  
  
— Что-то, о чем пожалеешь, — мягко повторил он.  
  
Он видел лицо Джина в тусклом света — слегка смущенное, но в нем безошибочно читалась тоска. Медленно, невероятно медленно, он коснулся щеки Марка. Легко, почти невесомо палец Джина пробежал по коже. И это почти неощутимое касание отозвалось огнем внутри. А потом прикосновение исчезло, оставив после себя холодную пустоту. Джин отступил назад, опустив руки, на его лице читались вина и сожаление.  
  
— Извини. Мы не можем делать это. Это не значит, что я не хочу… — Джин запнулся и отвернулся. — Мы не можем.  
  
Марк попытался не дать разочарованию отразиться на лице.  
  
— Понимаю, — хрипло ответил он. Но доктор еще не закончил с объяснениями.  
  
— Мы можем оказаться женатыми людьми, — сказал Джин, не смотря на Марка, будто не его пытаясь убедить. — На других людях, я имею в виду. Или у нас есть партнеры или отношения, которые мы можем разрушить из-за того, что не смогли прожить 48 часов без того, чтобы запасть на случайного симпатичного незнакомца. Мы можем оказаться хорошими друзьями или коллегами. Мы можем… — он неотрывно смотрел на Марка. — Мы можем оказаться кем угодно друг для друга.  
  
_Враги. Друзья. Любовники. Партнеры. Мужья. Родственные души._  
  
— Мы даже можем ненавидеть друг друга, — тихо сказал Марк, не веря в собственные слова, но отчаянно пытаясь перезагрузить свой рациональный мозг.  
  
— Да. И если мы сделаем что-то сейчас… мы не сможем это вычеркнуть.  
  
_Возможно, мы не захотим._  
  
— Ты прав, Джин. Конечно же, ты прав.  
__  
Ты ошибаешься. Мы ошибаемся.  
  
— Так… ты согласен?  
  
_Нет._  
  
— Да. Мы — взрослые люди. Мы можем держать себя в рамках.  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Ага. Хорошо.  
  
Марк не смог вспомнить точно, что случилось потом, кто двинулся первым, кто сделал первый шаг, как в одну секунда они кивают в знак согласия, а следующую — делают в точности то, что решили не делать. Все, что осталось в памяти — теплые и какие-то отчаянные глаза Джина, все ближе и ближе, и внезапное ощущение прикосновения мягких губ к его губам.  
  
В этот самый момент все изменилось.  
  
Не в буквальном смысле, конечно. Грузовой отсек оставался пустым, силовое поле так же мягко гудело, и так же кружилась галактика вокруг — их молчаливый, великолепный свидетель.  
  
И Марк все так же не помнил ничего. Но это не имело значения.  
  
Единственным значимым были ощущение губ Джина на его губах, их тела, прижатые друг к другу, знакомые руки, скользящие по коже. И перекрывая это, горящим метеором в мозгу пронеслась мысль, громкая и ликующая, захватившая сознание полностью:  
  
_Он — мой. Я — его. Мы принадлежим друг другу._  
  
Может, так сработала мышечная память. Или инстинкт. Или это было божественное послание. Он не знал, откуда взялась эта мысль. Это была абсолютная и фундаментальная истина. Он просто знал, что это не было, не могло быть впервые. Слишком сильной любовью, радостью, страстью наполняли его сердце поцелуи этого мужчины. Целовать Джина оказалось так комфортно, так безопасно, возникало чувство привычности, обернутое в удовлетворение, словно все его естество наконец получило то, чего оно давно жаждало, но было лишено. Целовать этого мужчину ощущалось, как возвращение домой.  
  
Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Марк несколько раз моргнул, слегка ошеломленный. Его голова кружилась, как будто корабль несколько раз кувыркнулся в космосе, пока они были отвлечены. Он не смог удержаться и хихикнул.  
  
— Что? — озабоченно спросил Джин.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что мы феерически облажались, не так ли?  
  
Доктор рассмеялся. И боже, разве его смех — не самый прекрасный звук во вселенной?  
  
— Мы не всегда ведем себя как гении.  
  
— Хочу уточнить, что хотел проделать это с тех пор, как ты начал угрожать моим лобным долям, — признался Марк.  
  
Джин снова засмеялся.  
  
— А я — как только ты стал пререкаться с капитаном перед всеми. Ты — очень горяч, когда выступаешь против власти, — доктор подмигнул Марку. — А потом ты пришел в медотсек, начал с порога жаловаться, и я понял, что попал.  
  
Марк усмехнулся.  
  
— Мы — такие дураки, да? — спросил он.  
  
— Точно, — счастливо ответил Джин.  
  
— Хочешь еще немного подурачиться?  
  
— Боже, да.  
  
И они поцеловались снова. В этот раз мягче. Нежнее. Но когда они оторвались друг от друга, Марк заметил нахмуренные брови доктора.  
  
— Ты еще беспокоишься? — спросил Марк, нежно касаясь щеки доктора, повторяя зеркально его жест ранее.  
  
Джин затравленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Скажи мне, что я не пользуюсь ситуацией.  
  
_Боже, он такой джентльмен. Просто идеальный._  
  
Марк попробовал успокоить его.  
  
— Совсем нет, дорогой доктор. Я хочу этого. Я осознаю все причины, по которым не должен хотеть, но все-таки хочу.  
  
Джин расслабился и кивнул.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Мы оба пользуемся ситуацией. Это взаимно отменяет. Минус на минус дает плюс, — дразняще произнес Марк.  
  
Джин закатил глаза.  
  
— Это так ты пользуешься своей гениальной логикой?  
  
— Именно, а значит, ты не можешь спорить с ней. Ты знаешь, что это здраво.  
  
— Ну, раз ты так сказал...  
  
И Джин снова наклонился вперед. В этот раз они целовались более страстно, и в какой-то момент Джин запустил пальцы в волосы Марка. Наслаждаясь этим ощущением, Марк еще плотнее притянул доктора за талию, вызвав у того слабый стон в ответ.  
  
Марк настроился идти дальше, гораздо дальше, послав здравый смысл к чертям. Но Джин отстранился, хотя и с видимой неохотой.  
  
— Нам действительно надо поспать. Дороти и Сильвия заподозрят что-то, если завтра мы будем вымотанные, хотя именно я настоял на отдыхе.  
  
Марк слегка улыбнулся:  
  
— Слышу ли я тут нотку сожаления, дорогой доктор?  
  
Джин закатил глаза снова.  
  
— Кому-то из нас нужно быть мудрым.  
  
— И ты решил, что это ты?  
  
— Милый. Я бы поклялся жизнью своей гипотетической матери, что в этих отношениях я — мудрый.  
  
Марк заулыбался.  
  
— Это нечестно — ты не можешь быть одновременно мудрым и красивым.  
  
Доктор совершенно очаровательно покраснел, но сразу же взял себя в руки.  
  
— Лесть тебе не поможет. Нам нужно поспать, Марк.  
  
— Ладно, давай тогда тащи сюда свое одеяло.  
  
— А как же стена из подушек? — Джин невинно поднял бровь.  
  
— К черту ее.  
  
Джин рассмеялся. Они положили одеяла рядом, и удобно устроились, переплетя руки и ноги, голова Джина легла на грудь Марка. Марк наслаждался тем, что этот мужчина находится в его руках. Прошлое было загадкой, но самым большим вопросом для него было то, как он ухитрился завоевать сердце такого мужчины.  
  
— Ты ведь мой, да? — тихо спросил он, стараясь скрыть восхищение в голосе.  
  
Джин счастливо фыркнул.  
  
— Наверное… хотя сейчас определенно, да.


	13. Шлюзы

Сигнал коммуникатора прозвучал не более 5 секунд назад, а Сильвия уже была на полпути от кровати к двери. Дороти подскочила, будто от удара током, и несколько секунд беспомощно моргала, приходя в себя. Когда она добралась до двери, Сильвия уже открыла коммуникатор.  
  
— Марк, Джин, вы меня слышите?  
  
Через некоторое время тишина на другом конце сменилась треском статики, и прозвучал голос Марка, неожиданно бодрый:  
  
— Да, мы слышим тебя.  
  
— Я получила сигнал. Расчет алгоритма завершен.  
  
— Отлично, мы уже в пути.  
  
Сильвия закрыла коммуникатор и глубоко вдохнула. Нетерпение бурлило внутри нее.  
  
— Возможно, это оно! — взволнованно сказала Дороти, подходя к подруге.  
  
Сильвия открыла рот, чтобы напомнить Дороти о том, что не следует слишком обнадеживаться, но промолчала. На самом деле она тоже с трудом сдерживала волнение.  
  
Пять минут спустя они все стояли перед консолью рабочей станции лаборатории, наблюдая, как Дороти возится с трикодером.  
  
— Ну? — через несколько секунд нетерпеливо спросил Марк. — Есть что-нибудь?  
  
— Секундочку… сейчас… ЕСТЬ! Выявлен сигнал, точно соответствующий частоте. Источник — где-то на корабле, как мы и подозревали.  
  
Сильвия почувствовала, как от этих слов ее сердцебиение повысилось на 23% — неоспоримо эмоциональный ответ. Кроме осознания того, что все это скоро будет закончено, сам факт подтверждения ее теории был глубоко удовлетворителен.  
  
— Где источник? — спросила она, стараясь контролировать свой голос.  
  
— Пытаюсь определить. Подожди… есть! Четвертая палуба, одна из научных лабораторий.  
  
— Идем.  
  
Еще пять минут, и они оказались внутри научной лаборатории. Держа трикодер дрожащими руками, Дороти привела их к груде грузовых ящиков в углу.  
  
— Тут, — шепотом сказала она, показав на верхний ящик.  
  
Сильвия осторожно открыла ящик. Они заглянули внутрь. Устройство было внутри, меньше размером, чем ожидала Сильвия — приблизительно, как стандартный падд, только толще. Совершенно непримечательный, за исключением мигающего красного огонька сбоку, показывающего его активность.  
  
— Нам нужно уничтожить его? — слегка дрожащим голосом спросил Джин.  
  
Марк отрицательно покачал головой:  
  
— Сначала следует его просканировать, увериться, что там нет взрывчатых веществ или еще чего-то.  
  
Дороти кивнула и просканировала устройство. Наконец она облегченно вздохнула.  
  
— Ничего. Оно — совершенно безвредно. И нам не нужно его уничтожать, я могу отключить передатчик.  
  
Взяв инструменты с ближайшей станции, она принялась за работу, открыв крышку, под которой обнаружилась сложная структура.  
  
— Потребуется пара минут, — пробормотала она.  
  
Остальные в тишине наблюдали за ее работой. Впервые Сильвия позволила себе почувствовать страх того, что последует за возвратом памяти. Она не знала, будут ли вернувшиеся воспоминания приятными, или наоборот, такими, какие лучше бы и не вспоминать. Она обернулась к Марку и Джину, и увидела, как полностью были они поглощены друг другом, неосознанно став ближе, с одинаковым выражением на лицах, в котором даже она смогла распознать глубокую привязанность. Внезапно кольнуло в сердце — был ли кто-то в ее жизни, кто смотрел бы на нее так?  
  
Она взглянула на Дороти, быстрая улыбка подруги напомнила ей, что чтобы не случилось в следующее мгновенье, некоторые вещи не изменятся. И каким бы ни было ее прошлое, оно намного лучше этой неопределенности, в которой они заключены.  
  
Должно было быть.  
  
Марк осознавал, что сейчас самое время волноваться. Через пару минут они вернут себе свою память. Это могло открыть что угодно. Он должен был быть испуган тем, что может вспомнить. Но вместо этого он чувствовал… спокойствие. Даже безмятежность. Он многое вычислил про себя, чтобы понять, что это не было его обычным состоянием.  
  
Возможно, это было просто осознание того, что этот кошмар скоро закончится. Да, это определенно могло объяснить его спокойствие. Но глубоко внутри он знал, что это чувство не имело ничего общего с конкретной ситуацией, а возникло исключительно благодаря мужчине, стоящему рядом с ним. Тому, кого он любил, и кто любил его. Его избранником.  
  
Так странно было быть в чем-то уверенным, не имея реальных доказательств. Может, так и выглядит вера? Верить во что-то слепо, даже без доказательств, отметая все рациональные доводы. Еще одна вещь, которая никогда не была свойственна ему от природы.  
  
И все же, вот он. Верящий. Без страха. Без сомнений. И его не волнует то, что принесет возвращение памяти.  
  
Ни капли не волнует.  
  
— Итак, осталось разомкнуть последнюю цепь. Все готовы? — нервно спросила Дороти.  
  
Остальные кивнули.  
  
Несмотря на заметное волнение, руки Дороти не дрожали, когда она наклонилась над устройством еще раз.  
  
— И, поехали.  
  
Майкл Бёрнем вспомнила жизнь, полную потерь, обучения и любви.  
  
Она вспомнила родителей, которых лишилась еще ребенком, их лица, туманные и расплывчатые в ее памяти.  
  
Она вспомнила семью, которая ее удочерила. Обучение путям Вулкана. Как наука, логика и рациональность стали первостепенными целями во время ее взросления. Как после всех потраченных усилий неудача ударила ее, как это разрушило надежды получить когда-либо одобрение отца, или что совсем нереально, его любовь…  
  
Она вспомнила «Шеньчжоу». Корабль, команду и… капитана. Место, в котором она чувствовала себя, как дома, больше, чем где-либо еще во вселенной, с людьми, которых она любила.  
  
Все исчезло.  
  
Вместе с вернувшимися воспоминаниями накатила боль и чувство вины такой силы, что она едва могла дышать.  
  
Она вспомнила смерти 8186 человек, случившиеся из-за нее. Она чувствовала, как воспоминание камнем ложится на ее душу, тянет ее вниз, в самые глубины отчаяния.  
 _  
Пожалуйста… пусть все закончится. Пусть все прекратится. Пусть я забуду снова. Я хочу забыть. Пожалуйста._  
  
Но потом она глубоко вдохнула.  
  
Она вспомнила долгие месяцы заключения, как чувствовала себя потерянной, осознавая, что натворила. Вспомнила предложенную попытку перевоспитания и как ухватилась за нее. Как получила второй шанс, который вдохнул жизнь в ее покалеченную душу. Как снова ощутила, что у нее есть новый дом, новая цель в жизни и даже новый друг. Может даже друзья.  
  
Может даже любовь.  
  
Она вспомнила последние слова своего капитана, которая доверилась ей, и, возможно, до сих пор бы доверяла. Она ясно помнила ее лицо, предлагающее… понимание? Сочувствие? Может, даже прощение. Возможно.  
  
За одно биение сердца Майкл Бёрнем снова встретила своих демонов. И выжила. Поборола их. А затем снова поднялась над ними.  
  
  
Сначала он вспомнил имя Хью. Даже раньше своего собственного.  
  
Наверное, это не было удивительным. Все это время, когда он смотрел на доктора, его имя маячило где-то на краю сознания, и когда шлюз памяти открылся, оно вспомнилось первым.  
  
 _Его зовут Хью Калбер. Мой милый доктор. Любовь моей жизни._  
  
По сравнению с этой информацией, его собственное имя казалось не имеющим значения.  
  
К чему Пол не был готов, так это к тому, с каким ощущением глубочайшего облегчения вернулась его память. Каждое воспоминание чувствовалось правильным, как будто кусочек паззла, идеально подходящий для того, чтобы сделать его тем, кем он был, прежней личностью. Безупречное попадание.  
  
Конечно же, не все воспоминания были приятными. Он вспомнил потери, жестокость и боль. Войну, уничтожающую все, известное ему. Изуродованный корабль. Тела, лежащие в темноте. Изувеченный труп его коллеги, дорогого друга.  
  
Но за этими воспоминаниями последовали и приятные. О науке, открытиях, поисках чудес вселенной. Вспомнились долгие часы тщательного ухода за грибами и поиски оснований жизни. Бумаги об исследованиях, рапорты, презентации, бесконечная работа над научными усовершенствованиями, и то, как в конечном итоге, все окупилось.  
  
Кафе на Альфе Центавра. Обмен грубоватыми репликами, неожиданно перетекший во флирт. Добродушное подшучивание и взаимная симпатия преобразились в любовь и преданность. В надежное плечо всегда рядом. Всегда.  
  
Пол Стамец с благодарностью смотрел на свою жизнь. И в данную секунду он думал, что никогда еще она не выглядела такой ценной.


	14. Гипотезы

Возвращение памяти заняло очень мало времени. Прошло лишь несколько мгновений, как Тилли перерезала последнюю цепь, но на четырех человек за эти секунды обрушились годы восстановленной памяти. Теперь они стояли и переглядывались, вспоминая себя и вспоминая других.  
Майкл опомнилась первой, что не удивительно.  
  
— Тилли, чтобы ты не сделала… это сработало.  
__  
Тилли. Сильвия Тилли. Моя подруга Сильвия Тилли.  
__  
(Она поцеловала меня. Почему она меня поцеловала?)  
Сосредоточься.  
  
— Гм… да. Да, думаю, сработало, — ответила Тилли. Майкл заметила румянец на лице подруги и решила, что рыжая девушка думает о том же.  
  
_Сосредоточься._  
  
Майкл повернулась к Хью и Полу:  
  
— Вы в порядке?  
  
_Доктор Калбер и лейтенант Стамец. Хью и Пол. Мои коллеги. Мои… друзья?_  
  
Двое мужчин обменялись долгими взглядами. Казалось, они общались так, как могут только самые близкие люди: без слов, но безусловно понимая, что другой думает и чувствует. Лишь их глаза выдавали глубину эмоций, когда они осматривали друг друга, пытаясь удостовериться, что партнер в порядке.  
  
— Да, — ответил Хью на вопрос Майкл. Пол лишь кивнул, рассматривая Майкл, как будто видел ее в совершенно другом свете. Девушка смущенно отвела глаза.  
  
_Сосредоточься._  
  
— Отлично, думаю, можно предположить, что к остальной команде тоже вернулась память, но у нас есть несколько проблем, — сказала Майкл, указывая на устройство, послужившее причиной этой ситуации. Оно выглядело совершенно безобидным.  
  
Такое непримечательное, но опасное.  
  
— Гм, — осторожно сказал Пол, — это звезднофлотское блокирующее устройство.  
  
Все посмотрели на узнаваемые гладкие контуры.  
  
— Разве может прибор Звездного флота вызвать такое действие? — удивилась Майкл. Сам факт, что их собственная технология (или что-то, маскирующееся под нее) использовалась подобным образом, был вопиющим в своей несообразности.  
  
— Не может, — мрачно ответила Тилли, изучая внутренности устройства. — Эта штуковина — определенно звезднофлотского происхождения, но внутренние модификации не похожи ни на что, виденное мной раньше. Это совершенно точно не технология Федерации, по крайней мере, я ни о чем подобном не слышала раньше.  
  
— Нам нужно... — начала говорить Майкл, но прежде чем она успела произнести что-то еще, ее прервал голос по коммуникационной системе.  
  
— Всем, кто меня слышит. Говорит капитан Лорка. Ко всем членам команды на мостике вернулась память. Предположительно, она вернулась и к остальной команде. Если кто-то еще затронут феноменом, пожалуйста, сообщите на мостик. Если кто-то знает, каким образом наша память вернулась, вам приказано явиться ко мне НЕМЕДЛЕННО. Конец связи.  
  
Четверка взволнованно переглянулись.  
  
— Мы только что спасли корабль. Он мог бы сказать это радостнее, что ли, — пробормотал Пол.  
  
— Как вы думаете, он рассердится от того, что мы не сообщили ему? — испуганно спросила Тилли.  
  
— Уверена, как только мы изложим капитану причины, почему мы не информировали его о наших действиях, он поймет, — сказала Майкл, хотя в глубине душе чувствовала себя так же неуверенно.  
  
— Он, наверное, захочет узнать, как устройство очутилось на корабле, — заметил Хью, подходя к ближайшему терминалу. Легкое движение пальцев — и декларируемая информация начала скачиваться на падд.  
  
— Отличная идея, — сказала Майкл. — Тилли, ты можешь безопасно передвинуть эту штуку?  
  
— Да. Она теперь совершенно безвредна. Но технология внутри ее не повреждена, так что мы можем изучить ее позже.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда пойдемте.  
  
На пути к мостику Майкл пыталась собрать свои эмоции и взять поток мыслей под контроль. Она обнаружила сложности с соотношением собственных воспоминаний о коллегах с впечатлениями о людях, проведших бок о бок с ней последние несколько дней. До этого случая ее отношения со Стамецем, хотя и ушедшие от начальной враждебности, не выходили за рамки строго профессиональных. Она лишь пару раз разговаривала с Калбером, хотя он всегда был очень дружелюбен. Но последние два дня многое изменили, по крайней мере, для нее. Она дружила с Марком и Джином, она на самом деле заботилась о них. Могли ли они остаться друзьями теперь, когда они вспомнили, кем Майкл была и что сделала?  
  
И еще Тилли. Тилли, ее единственный настоящий друг. Тилли, которая приняла ее присутствие на корабле, когда мало кто принял. Добрая, отважная Тилли поддерживала ее даже без своих воспоминаний. Тилли, которая заботилась о ней, возможно, сильнее, чем Майкл замечала, хотя в этом она могла и ошибаться...  
  
Голос Пола вырвал ее из раздумий:  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Майкл оглянулась — Пол смотрел на Хью, который, нахмурившись, изучал декларируемую информацию, скачанную из терминала.  
  
— Тут написано, что эта штука попала на корабль вместе с тем, что осталось от «Экскалибура», — ответил Хью.  
  
Майкл мысленно вернулась к недавним событиям. Клингоны уничтожили «Экскалибур» около недели назад, вся команда погибла — обычная история. «Дискавери» послали заняться обломками — очень санитарное определение для процесса, который в реальности зачастую оказывался ужасающим. Он включал в себя утилизацию любой звезднофлотской технологии из обломков (Звездный Флот не мог позволить себе разбазаривать ресурсы, с которыми было так туго во время войны), а также идентификацию всех погибших и сбор останков, которые потом отсылали родным павших.  
  
В случае «Экскалибура» взрыв корабля был настолько мощным, что вся органика просто испарилась. К тому времени, как «Дискавери» добрался туда, осталось только несколько искореженных куч обломков, в которых, предположительно, и находилось это устройство.  
  
Майкл пришла в себя довольно быстро:  
  
— Ты думаешь, клингоны подкинули эту штуку в обломки?  
  
— Выглядит правдоподобно, — ответил Хью. — Они подбросили прибор, который сможет эффективно покалечить нас и при этом не определится нашим сканированием. Прибор, основанный на нашей собственной технологии, который мы точно подберем. Умный ход.  
  
— Но зачем? — спросил Пол. — Уничтожить нас? Слишком запутанная тактика для этой цели.  
  
— Думаю, скорее всего они хотели воспользоваться ситуацией другим способом, — размышляла Майкл. — Если бы клингоны достигли нас, пока мы ничего не помнили, мы бы не распознали их как врагов. Возможно, они надеялись, что проберутся на корабль, украдут наши технологии или программы.  
  
— Но почему тогда они не приблизились к нам? — спросила Тилли в турболифте на пути к мостику.  
  
— Может они не ожидали, что придется искать корабль после прыжка? — предположил Пол. — Когда мы собрали то, что осталось от «Эскалибура», мы прыгнули. Может, преследующий нас клингонский корабль не смог определить наше местоположение после него?  
  
— Ну… — сказала Майкл, как турболифт открылся на мостике, — увидим, что капитан думает о нашей гипотезе.  
  
Смирившись со своей судьбой, они направились в кабинет, чтобы встретиться с капитаном.


	15. Мы отлично справились

Несколько часов спустя все вокруг постепенно возвращалось к норме. В воздухе чувствовалась практически осязаемая аура облегчения, так отличающаяся от ощущения страха и изоляции последних дней. В столовой воссоединялись друзья, слышался смех и рассказывались бесчисленные истории, случившиеся во время этой амнезии. К ней уже относились как к тому, о чем можно будет вспомнить с юмором.  
  
Лорка выслушал объяснения четверки и, к их удивлению, воспринял все спокойно. Он приказал им написать индивидуальные рапорты о том, как они обнаружили и деактивировали устройство, сообщил, что те отправят в Звездный флот вместе с прибором для дальнейшего изучения, затем отпустил их. Ни поздравил с успехом, ни сделал выговор за нарушение приказов. Недавние союзники решили, что легко отделались.  
Пока они вместе ожидали турболифт, Пол обратился к Майкл:  
  
— И… — неловко начал он, — спасибо. За все. Ты отлично справилась, Бёрнем.  
  
Майкл удивленно уставилась на него, но ответила так ровно, как могла:  
  
— МЫ справились, лейтенант, и… спасибо.  
  
Пол неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, а Хью легко сжал ее плечо. Улыбающаяся Тилли наблюдала за сценой. Кажется, ее подругу наконец приняли.  
  
Хью и Пол, извинившись, ушли в свою каюту. Майкл и Тилли направились прямиком в столовую, наконец вспомнив о том, что пренебрегали едой последние несколько дней. Устроившись за столиком, они стали усиленно строчить рапорты в своих паддах. Тилли закончила описывать прибор, который обезвредила, и немедленно зевнула.  
  
— Тебе надо поспать, — отвлеклась от падда Майкл. — Последние дни были довольно тяжелыми.  
  
— О, нет, я в порядке, — улыбнулась Тилли. — Важно, чтобы Звездный Флот получил необходимую информацию как можно скорее. К тому же, последние ночи я спала в своей собственной постели. Уверена, мы единственные на корабле нашли свою каюту.  
  
Майкл кивнула и снова склонилась над паддом. Тилли на секунду замялась:  
— Гм… Майкл?  
  
— Что, Тилли?  
  
— … Не уверена, что это важно… но у меня все равно нет воспоминаний о паре часов. Последнее, что я помню перед тем, как все это случилось — я собиралась идти спать в каюту. Но когда я пришла в себя уже с амнезией, то была в инженерной вместе с лейтенантом Стамецем. Не знаю, куда девалось время между этими событиями. Не уверена, что это проблема, но…  
  
— Тилли, — успокаивающе прервала Майкл ее сбивчивую речь, — все в порядке. У меня тоже пропало несколько часов. И я уверена, так произошло у всех. Последняя вещь, которую я помню перед тем, как все началось, что собиралась идти на мостик поговорить с капитаном Лоркой, а затем я очнулась в нашей каюте. Я уже обдумывала это и решила, что так проявилась невозможность переноса краткосрочной памяти в долгосрочную из-за включения прибора. Воспоминания о событиях, предшествующих активации, не смогли перейти в долгосрочную память, а значит, мы потеряли эти часы навсегда.  
  
— Это имеет смысл… ну, надеюсь, ничего важного в это время не случилось!  
  
Майкл улыбнулась.  
— Думаю, мы бы узнали, если б случилось. Но я еще хочу поговорить с доктором Калбером. Посмотрим, согласиться ли он с моей теорией, и можно ли вернуть эти воспоминания. Хотя, думаю, это маловероятно.  
  
— Ну, если это затронуло не только меня…  
  
Улыбка Майкл стала еще ласковей.  
  
— Не волнуйся, кадет. Ты в порядке.  
  
Тилли лучезарно улыбнулась в ответ:  
  
— Знаешь, соглашусь с лейтенантом Стамецем. Ты отлично справилась.  
  
— Это была командная работа, — покачала головой Майкл.  
  
— Но ты была нашим лидером! Мы бы никогда не сделали это без тебя! Конечно,лейтенант Стамец и доктор Калбер смогли бы понять, в чем дело в конце концов, но… гм… они были довольно отвлечены, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. А что касается меня, то я бы просто свернулась в клубочек и паниковала, если бы ты не сказала мне, что делать…  
  
Майкл нахмурилась:  
— Ты себя недооцениваешь, Тилли.  
  
— Ну… Может быть. Мне тяжело верить в себя, если тебя нет рядом. Пожалуй, мне стоит поработать над этим. Но все равно, ты — отличный лидер, как я и сказала! Теперь понятно, почему ты была таким хорошим первым офицером раньше…  
  
Тилли внезапно в ужасе замолчала и уставилась в пол.  
  
— Тилли… — Девушка с надеждой подняла глаза — на лице ее подруги читались непривычные для той эмоции. — Спасибо за все.  
  
Тилли улыбнулась в ответ. Даже после внутренних дебатов о том, стоит ли ей просто сознаться в своих чувствах, она не была уверена, что готова обсудить все, что случилось во время амнезии. Последние события утвердили ее в мысли, что ее интерес к подруге был не вполне платоническим. Но Майкл не поднимала эту тему, и она сомневалась, что та могла заинтересоваться ею в этом смысле.  
  
_Давай, просто скажи что-то. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь. Скажи, что она нравится тебе. Скажи, что ты лю…_  
  
— Эй, привет! Как дела?  
  
Тилли внезапно вынырнула из своих мыслей и взглянула на высокую фигуру и доброе лицо лейтенанта Эша Тайлера, стоящего возле их столика.  
  
— Можно к вам присоединиться? — спросил он.  
  
— Конечно, лейтенант, — ответила Майкл.  
  
_Как она смотрит…_  
Да, точно. Он ей нравится.  
  
Майкл, наверное, сама еще не подозревала об этом, но Тилли знала. Тилли читала на лице подруги ее чувства. Она была почти уверена, что лейтенант Тайлер ответит Майкл взаимностью, и не хотела становиться на пути их счастья. Краем уха она слушала беседу Майкл и Эша и очень старалась успокоиться.  
  
Все в порядке. Ты — в порядке. Это просто влюбленность. Она скоро пройдет…  
  
— Знаешь, Тилли почти угадала.  
  
— Хммм? — рассеянно отозвался с постели Пол, где он вычитывал свой рапорт. Хью влюбленно наблюдал за ним из-за стола.  
  
— Насчет твоего имени, которое она выбрала для тебя. Очень близко.  
  
Пол фыркнул:  
— Каким таким образом «Марк» может быть близок к «Полу»?  
  
— Они односложные, в обоих — вторая буква гласная…  
  
— И?..  
  
— Они — старомодные, — усмехнулся Хью. — Можно сказать, даже библейские.  
  
Пол закатил глаза:  
— Технически, моя семья — евреи.  
  
— Эй, я не виноват, что тебя назвали в честь парня из Нового Завета.  
  
— Они назвали меня в честь парня из Битлз, как тебе хорошо известно.  
  
Хью засмеялся и закивал.  
  
— Она почти угадала и насчет тебя, — продолжил Пол, слегка усмехнувшись.  
  
Хью вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Объясни.  
  
— Она назвала тебя Юджином, — Хью все еще смотрел недоуменно. Улыбаясь, Пол протянул: — Хью-юджин, мой милый доктор.  
Хью застонал. Пол не смог удержаться от смеха при виде страдания на его лице.  
  
— Уж-жасно.  
  
— Гениально, и ты это знаешь.  
  
— Да, любовь моя. Ты — признанный гений. Даже с амнезией ты не смог удержаться от оповещения всех об этом факте.  
  
Пол согласно промычал что-то и снова уткнулся в падд. Хью продолжил внимательно рассматривать его, вспоминая их разговор в медотсеке. Такой странный короткий период, пока Пол был для него незнакомцем. Хотя… не был. Какая-то часть Хью знала об этом. Даже тогда.

  
— Ты знаешь, это было даже мило, — внезапно сказал Пол.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Как мы встретились в медотсеке после потери памяти. — Хью понял, что мысли партнера были созвучны его собственным. — Будто еще одна первая встреча. Много ли людей могут похвастаться таким?   
  
Несмотря на легкость и даже игривость тона Пола, искренность и уверенность его голоса сказали доктору, что он не шутит. Хью встал и медленно подошел к Полу, лежащему на кровати. Сел, взял его руку и посмотрел тому прямо в глаза.   
  
Пол медленно продолжал:   
  
— Так приятно знать, что… ну… гм… — он обозначил жестом их обоих, — мы вместе… это не просто одноразово, понимаешь? Я всегда удивлялся, свел ли нас вместе лишь случай в тот первый раз. Но потом… несмотря на потерю памяти, мы все равно нашли друг друга, влюбились и снова выбрали быть вместе. И я не могу удержаться и не думать, что это значит, что нам…   
  
— Суждено быть вместе? — мягко сказал Хью, приподняв брови.   
  
Пол скорчил рожицу.   
  
— Тьфу.   
  
— Признай это! — заулыбался Хью. — Ты собирался это сказать!   
  
— Нет! Заткнись.   
  
— Пол Стамец, — безжалостно продолжал Хью, — знаменитый приверженец науки и рациональности! Верит в судьбу! Кто бы мог подумать?!   
  
Пол закатил глаза, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть нежность, которую испытывал.   
  
— Я НЕ верю в судьбу, — возмущенно ответил он. Подняв руку, он погладил щеку Хью и, смягчившись, продолжил. — Я верю в тебя.   
  
На это Хью не мог ничего ответить, так что он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Пола. И в поцелуе он попытался выразить все свои эмоции, которые не мог облечь в слова.   
  
_Моя любовь к тебе — больше, чем весь наш опыт. Неразрушимая и вечная. Которой суждено быть._   
  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Пол слегка ухмыльнулся:   
  
— Хм, кажется, мне стоит говорить такие милые вещи почаще, дорогой доктор...   
  
— Не буду спорить насчет этого, — ответил Хью. — Только не переставай быть колючкой. Ты же знаешь, я обожаю это.   
  
— Я не колючка.   
  
Хью недоверчиво поднял бровь.   
  
— Не забыл ли ты случайно нашу недавнюю встречу в медотсеке? Каким-то немыслимым образом ты ухитрился быть настолько же грубым, как в нашу настоящую первую встречу.   
  
— Эй! Это неправда.   
  
— Точно. Ты был даже грубее, — с насмешливым огоньком в глазах сказал Хью. — В том кафе ты оскорбил лишь мое умение мычать под нос и музыкальный вкус. А сейчас ты посмел усомниться во мне как во враче. — Хью вздохнул и поднял брови в шутливой обиде: — В моем призвании!   
  
— У нас была амнезия, Хью! Кстати, я довольно быстро поменял мнение о тебе в лучшую сторону.   
  
— Гм. Даже слишком быстро, помнишь?   
  
— Я ни о чем не жалею.   
  
Хью коснулся лбом лба Пола. Он услышал, как партнер довольно вздохнул.   
  
— И я, — мягко сказал он.


	16. Волк в овечьей шкуре

Капитан Габриэль Лорка сидел в кабинете, размышляя о предназначении и своих слабостях.   
Он был несовершенен — и признавал это. Лорка не принадлежал к людям, которые лгут самим себе. Конечно, у него было меньше недостатков, чем у других — он находился так близко к терранским идеалам чистоты, как только возможно. Все свои слабые стороны капитан умело прятал. Империю мог возглавить лишь тот, в ком окружающие видели воплощение безупречности и силы.   
Только глупец не видит собственных слабостей. Не признавая их, разве возможно контролировать их, царствовать над ними, чтобы они не стали причиной крушения?   
  
Нетерпеливость — вот его ахиллесова пята, причина всех его неудач. Возможно, и его восстание против Императора не окончилось бы поражением, если бы нетерпение не подгоняло его, заставив пропустить неминуемое предательство Стамеца. Эта ошибка стоила ему «Бурана» и заключила в ловушке другой вселенной.   
  
И сейчас нетерпение снова почти сбило его с пути. Ему следовало бы догадаться, что Майкл не готова к правде. Она так ослеплена, так привержена извращенной идеологии этой вселенной. Ей бы потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять. Но если бы она поняла...   
  
Она бы присоединилась к нему. Лорка знал это наверняка. Иначе и быть не могло. Он знал Майкл лучше, чем она себя.   
  
Но как же тяжело просто ждать. Видеть ее каждый день, помнить ее в другой вселенной, помнить их вместе...   
  
Он хотел ЭТУ Майкл. Хотел ее даже больше, чем ее двойника.   
  
А сейчас из-за своей глупости и нетерпения он выдал себя. Сделал первый шаг навстречу, а она отшатнулась. Ему следовало бы догадаться, что Майкл не готова. Ей нужно время. Ведь она придет сама. В конце концов.   
  
К счастью, Майкл настолько ошеломил его рассказ, что ему удалось оглушить девушку прежде, чем она успела потянуться к фазеру.   
  
Конечно, не было и речи, чтобы оставить ей эти воспоминания: нельзя рисковать навлечь на себя подозрения, или еще хуже, лишиться ее вновь. Просто нужно заставить ее забыть.   
  
Ему снова улыбнулась удача. У него уже было устройство, блокирующее память — используя терранскую технологию, ему удалось модифицировать прибор Федерации несколько месяцев назад на случай возникновения подобной ситуации. К сожалению, он не смог улучшить его, так что этому эффекту подвергался весь экипаж целиком — за исключением его самого, разумеется. И пока все остальные дергались, пытаясь вернуть память обратно, он успел сфальсифицировать документальные доказательства правдоподобной версии того, как устройство оказалось на борту. После недавнего уничтожения «Эскалибура» клингоны представлялись идеальной кандидатурой на роль козлов отпущения. И что важно: в памяти Майкл останется пробел в несколько часов, так что она не вспомнит ни слова из его опрометчивых откровений. Все, что ему потребовалось сделать — это отнести девушку в ее каюту.   
  
К сожалению, ему не хватило времени, чтобы полностью скрыть все улики. Лорка не учел, что Майкл так быстро найдет прибор и вернет всем воспоминания. Конечно, ей помогли. Стамец и Калбер, которые быстро стали его самыми нелюбимыми людьми на борту. И еще этот невыносимо раздражающий рыжий кадет. Когда она впервые прибыла на его корабль, он не мог поверить своим глазам, что Сильвия Тилли так выглядит в этой вселенной.   
  
Еще немного времени, и он бы успел замести следы полностью. Хотя маловероятно, что кто-либо заподозрит саму возможность фальсификации. Разве могло Звездному Флоту прийти в голову, что войну с клингонами можно использовать подобным образом. Все сложилось очень удачно для него.   
  
Хотя… это не была удача. Такой вещи, как слепая удача, не существовало. Разве могло простое везение перенести его на «Буран» в момент ионного шторма? Могло дать ему этот корабль, единственный во всем флоте, который мог вернуть его домой? Попала ли Майкл к нему благодаря везению?   
Ни в коем случае. Это было предназначение, рука судьбы, направляющая всю его жизнь. Он больше не собьется с пути.   
  
Ему нужно просто подождать.


	17. Эпилог

Глубоко ночью по корабельному времени, Хью лежал, не в силах заснуть от ноющего беспокойства внутри.   
Рядом с собой он видел неясный силуэт крепко спящего Пола, свернувшегося калачиком. Обычно вид безмятежно посапывающего партнера, расслабленного и в безопасности, успокаивал его. Сегодняшний день не должен был стать исключением, учитывая все то, через что им пришлось пройти. Но что-то было неправильно.   
  
Пустяк, мелочь. Просто тень подозрения, инстинкт, взывающий к нему без доказательств. Ничего, что он мог бы подтвердить фактами. Все вокруг приняли на веру версию, каким именно образом устройство оказалось на их корабле. Хью тоже поверил в это, поверил искренне.   
Только позднее он заметил брешь в прилагающейся информации. Все стандартные официальные документы были здесь, с записями об устройстве, доставленного вместе с остатками, а затем направленного в научную лабораторию для анализа. Все было на месте.   
За исключением одной маленькой детали... не было медицинского рапорта. Согласно стандартной процедуре все, что поднимается на борт корабля, органическое или неорганическое, первым делом сканируется биофильтрами транспортаторной на предмет выявления опасных бактерий или вирусов. Этот отчет формируется автоматически и также автоматически прикрепляется к сопровождающей документации.   
Никто не заметил отсутствия медицинского рапорта. Маловероятно, что этот факт сыграл какую-то роль в произошедшем. Но по выработанной годами службы в качестве медика привычке Хью проверил медицинский рапорт, когда писал свой собственный отчет для Звездного Флота. И не нашел его.   
Эти рапорты не терялись из-за забывчивости энсинов. А если бы причиной их отсутствия стали неполадки системы, то были бы и другие признаки. Или это могла быть административная ошибка, или файлы каким-то образом повредились.   
Документы могли быть сфальсифицированы...   
Мысль, ужасная в своей нелепости. Но, к его величайшему беспокойству, он обнаружил, что не может полностью отбросить такую возможность. Он мысленно представил документы, абсолютно подлинные, с логотипом Звездного флота вверху и подписью капитана внизу.   
Ему не составило бы особого труда подделать записи. У него есть доступ ко всем кодам. Его собственная подпись. Все, что ему нужно. Но он бы не... он ведь капитан Звездного флота, он бы не...   
Но тихий голос глубоко внутри не умолкал.   
_Он сделал это._   
Приступ страха раскатился по венам ледяной волной. За свою почти двадцатилетнюю службу в Звездном Флоте ему случалось попадать в опасные ситуации, но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким откровенно беззащитным, как сейчас.   
Хью повернулся и снова посмотрел на Пола. Даже несмотря на охвативший его страх, он почувствовал нарастающее глубокое волнение от осознания, что Пол был здесь, что Пол был его. Весь его, чтобы любить, лелеять и защищать.   
И он будет его защищать. Может сейчас и нельзя ничего сделать. Нельзя ничего доказать. Ни Звездному Флоту, ни даже самому себе. Но под покровом темноты, в присутствии мужчины, которого он любил больше всего на свете, Хью Калбер дал обещание.   
_Я слежу за тобой, капитан Лорка. И если ты попытаешься причинить вред Полу или любому на этом корабле, то в этот раз начнет мятеж не Майкл_ .


End file.
